


The Double Bladed Twin

by LetsWriteThis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I have made some changes, I've done some research, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Padme Amidala is my favorite and she will not die unremembered, Rebellions, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWriteThis/pseuds/LetsWriteThis
Summary: Baila-Padme Organa Solo is the daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa. Strong in the force like her brother Ben follow her as she carves out where she is supposed to go and who she is supposed to be in the New Republic. Follows some canon but also disregards other canon.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 11





	1. Movement in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I really don't know what I am doing. Help me Obi-Wan you're my only hope. Padme Amidala is one of my favorite characters so I have decided to have her be remembered in this. If you can have Anakin Skywalker turn back to the light then god damn it we can remember Former Queen and Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala will not go unremembered. I also have a soft spot for Naboo and it's Queens. 
> 
> This first chapter is more introductory than anything. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I did not invent any character/concept that have been preciously mentioned in any type of Star Wars Material. I do not claim ownership of them.

4 ABY 7 months after the battle of Endor 

“Leia, are you okay?” han asks his wife growing concerned at her wincing and pulls out of the chair for her. 

“It’s fine Han. I am fine. The babies are just busy today they seem to be active in the force today.”

“Kriff. Force activity? Again. They were at it last night. Listen here you two.” Han kneels next to Leia’s stomach to address the two 

“Your mother is tired and you are not making it any better, so shape up you hear me? This cannot continue. After your born sure force away. But right now? Right now you are in your mother and it’s causing her to be in pain. Stop it.” Leia chuckles at Han but smiles and runs a hand over her belly

“One went into the darkness again and the other went in after to pull him back out. Don’t worry, they are both fine. Back to being two bands of light. I think you settled them down. They have missed you. We have missed you.” Leia says the last part pointedly at him and Han sighs before dragging a hand across his face. Meanwhile internally Leia frowns. She wouldn’t tell Han but she is worried about the two babies and neither Luke nor her know much about babies and the force. The dips of the one baby make her nervous. She had been feeling the force between the two of them now for awhile and she can’t shake the feeling that every now and then it feels off. She worries about the boy she realizes as she runs her hands over her stomach. 

“I’m sorry Princess. I just...I needed to get out of here. I mean the news that Luke dropped on us was kinda big.” 

“What the fact that not only was not only my father Anakin Skywalker secretly married to Senator Padme Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, the one everyone assumes was assassinated by the Emperor at the start of his reign but that she actually died from complications due to injuries by a force choke by said grandfather? Yes, yes, that was quite a tough pill for you to swallow. Imagine how her daughter took it?” Leia says the last part angrily and gently kicks at Han’s legs. 

“No wonder my father was always telling me stories about the great Senator from Naboo who wept as democracy died. He was telling me about my mother.” she muttered the last part to herself under her breath and Han smiled slightly at his petite anger-filled wife. He leaned up and kissed her forehead

“He wanted you to at least know of her.” 

“I suppose.” Han moved to help Leia up and they continued to lightly bicker as they made their way to the bedroom. 

5 ABY Hanna City, Chandrila 

They are perfect Han thought to himself as he looked down at his twins. Ben and Baila-Padme Solo and he smiled as Ben reached out and grabbed his sister’s hand. They couldn’t be more perfect. They both had dark black hair that covered their heads as a soft fuzz. Leia was sleeping in bed recovering and he was watching over them all. Luke should arrive soon but for now it was just them. Baila-Padme, a ridiculous name Han thought but Leia had wanted to honor her the woman who bore her, moved slightly away from her brother’s grip and opened her dark eyes towards her father. He smiled at her before reaching down

“Hey there my little Princess. How are you? Welcome to the Universe, I am your father and I will teach you everything your mother doesn’t need to know about.”

“Han.” Came the warning grumble of his wife and he turned to her before putting their daughter back next to their son in between them. 

“Look at them.” He said proudly

“Look at what we made.” Leia smiled proudly at him in response. The two babies shifted closer to one another. 

Same Day 5 ABY on Naboo 

An old man with dark skin and one hand shifts uneasily as he is meditating sensing something. His young granddaughter approaches him and senses his unease. 

“What is it grandfather?” 

“Nothing dear one. Now come tell me what is this about you wanting to be Queen one day?” He says as he stands and towers over his granddaughter of 5 years. He reaches out his one hand and she takes it eagerly. 

“Didn’t you hear grandfather, Queen Kylantha says that we shall hold elections for the new monarch this upcoming year. The Queen says that there shall be a memorial service for both Queen Amidala and Apailana to commemorate their deaths at the hand of the Empire! Can't you not wait to elect a new monarch! Isn’t it exciting? But this means that one day I could be Queen. I would serve the people well, I think. My teachers say I am very smart.” The older man merely hummed in response as his young granddaughter jumped up and down on the way back to the house.

“Many things have happened this day.” He said to himself as he observed the young one run towards her mother. 

“Many things.”


	2. Gold Dice

10 ABY Hanna City, Chandrila Organa Solo Residence

“Keep these safe for me will you Ben and Baila?” Baila frowned at her father as he handed her brother the golden dice. She didn’t the dice she wanted her father to stay and she told him as much and he frowned and sighed kneeling to get to her eye level. Han pushed some of her unruly black hair behind her ear.

“This needs to be done, Princess. Lando, Chewie and I have to see it done.” Baila looked up at Uncle Lando suspiciously but the man only broke out into a smile and said

“It is an important mission, little Solo. Your mother even approves of this one.” Baila humphed at this but considered it. Mama didn’t like when Papa left but this time she had hardly argued like other missions. She supposed that if mama was fine with it so she could be as well. Still she thought as she crossed her arms in front of her and puffed herself up like mama did when addressing others larger than her, she did not like it. 

“You come back. And you...and you.” She pointed to each of the others and they smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes

“Well at least we know she is Leia’s child.” Landro laughed as he said it and Baila smiled at this but pointed her hand at him.

“You all come back.” She demanded and stamped her foot and she and Ben looked at each other before they both turned to the others. Ben echoed her statement imperiously. 

“Allright, allright.” Her papa stated

“We will all come back. I promise. We might even bring presents in return.” Baila narrowed her eyes at her papa. But then threw herself at him and Ben quickly followed. Their papa laughed as he picked them both up and kissed their heads before setting them back down. Ben and Baila reached our and patted both Uncle Lando and Chewbacca and watched as their papa kissed their mama goodbye. Their mama looked worried as the others left them and Baila took her hand. 

“They will come back safe. They promised.” Baila asserted and Leia smiled down at her daughter as her son came to take her other hand. 

“I know, sweethearts. I know. Now would you like to come to mama’s work?” Ben and Baila looked at each other and sighed. They had been going since they were babies. They got to meet so many different people it was almost overwhelming at first. But now, now it was just slow. A lot of talking. Baila preferred to be blunt and move around. Those at mama’s work could talk for hours. Mama’s work was boring but better than being left here with Ama. 

Besides, Baila thought, maybe mama will yell at someone today. Or the pretty senator from Naboo will offer to let her play with some of her jewelry again. She had the coolest chains and headdresses sometimes. Senator Naberrie was always nice to them and mother always encouraged their talks. 

“We will come.” Ben said as he shook Baila out of her thoughts and Baila nodded in agreement. 

Yes, maybe today there will be yelling in the big room. That would be fun. Baila thought as mama took their hands and led them out the door to the speeder.


	3. The Pilot

10 ABY Yavin 4 

Shara Bey had passed. An eight year old Poe Dameron sat staring at the wall as tears fell down his face. He played with the ring his mother had given him hours prior. He hiccuped slightly as his father, Kes, sat down next to him with a heavy sigh and pulled his son into an embrace. 

“I’m sorry son. She just passed.” Poe let out a strangled sob and collapsed into his father. His mother would never again tell him stories. He would never again hear of Luke Skywalker or of Princess Leia Organa. His mother would never again climb into the cockpit with him nor would she teach him any more flying maneuvers. He sobbed into his father’s chest as they two held each other. Outside their house the tree Luke Skywalker had given them trembled. 

A few hours later Organa-Solo Apartment Hanna City, Chandrila

Leia sighed heavily as she read the correspondence sent to her. She breathed deeply and let a tear fall. Shara Bey had been a great asset to them and a great warrior. Her help during Operation: Cinder was crucial to the protection of Naboo. She would be greatly missed. Leia would send a message to Kes and their son. Maybe if she had time she, Han, Ben, and Baila would go to the funeral. She then sighed then quickly wrote a correspondence to Senator Naberrie to inform her of Shara Bey’s fate .The Senator would pass it along to Queen Sosha Saruna. The Queen would be devastated to hear of Bey’s passing. 

A week later Yavin 4 

The funeral was small. But the dignitaries that stood around the grave were not. Baila observed those around her as she and Ben sat next to their mother. Uncle Luke was here as well as Uncle Lando. Baila wasn’t entirely sure who Shara Bey was, but she was important. That she could tell. Maybe not in mama’s realm of importance but in papa’s and uncle’s. There several pilots here and the color green kept being thrown around. She wasn’t sure what that meant. She had asked Ben and neither did he. They were the youngest ones here with the exception of the very sad boy in the corner, who was holding onto his necklace. Baila smoothed out her blue dress to keep it from wrinkling. Both her and Ben were dressed very nicely. Mama had even braided Baila’s hair fancy like. Baila was very proud of the hairstyle that made her look like her black hair was a crown and had told Ben off several times when he tried to touch it. That was why he was sulking next to their father.  
Baila looked around the people at the party with interest as laughter erupted from a small group as one of them made motions with their hands as if describing a ship’s maneuvers. Uncle Luke was with them and smiled as they described the exploits of Shara Bey.  
Baila smiled and hopped down from her seat to go meet Senator Naberrie who had just entered the house. Baila had seen her earlier but hadn’t had time to say hello. Senator Naberrie was wearing a new head dress that Baila had never seen before and her hair was coiled into a very elaborate style. Baila couldn’t wait to ask about it. As Baila drew closer she observed the woman who the Senator was talking to. A shorter woman with black hair and a massive head dress even more impressive than the Senators. As she drew closer Baila noticed that the woman’s face was entirely white save for two red dots on her cheeks and a mark on her lips. She drew up to the two women and blurted out

“Are you sick? Why are you so white? Also is that really all your hair? Because if it is, that’s a lot. Mama braided my hair today because today is special, is that why you have such a pretty headdress?” 

The words came pouring out or Baila’s mouth in a rush and while Senator Naberrie’s face broke out into a slight smile, the strange woman remained impassive. 

“Hello Baila, it is nice to see you.” Baila blushed slightly at the slight admonishment the senator gave her but refused to be cowed.

“Did you know Shara Bey as well?” she persisted looking at the impassive woman. 

“I did indeed.” came the straight answer and Baila was immediately entranced

“I wear headdresses for all state and important occasions, Baila.” the strange woman continued. 

“Like Mama and her braids. Because she represents Alderaan.”

“Just like your mother.” the senator replied

“This is Queen Sosha Soruna of Naboo. My Queen this Baila-Padme Organa-Solo of Alderaan. The daughter of Senator Organa and Han Solo.” The queen looked down with dark brown eyes that seemed impassive but Baila could detect warmth. 

“You are a Queen? My grandmama was a queen and my mother would have been a queen as well!” Baila said excitedly looking at the woman with a new light. The senator laughed and the Queen answered 

“Indeed she would have been. And to answer your question, I am not sick, this is my royal attire. The red mark is a scar of remembrance of my people. All the queens before me wore it and so shall the ones after me.” Baila looked up curiously at the Queen. 

“You are very pretty. How long have you been Queen of Naboo?”

“I have been queen for three years and shall be the queen for one more before my terms are over.” 

“Your terms? Queens have terms?” Baila was confused. The senator answered

“On Naboo we elect our queens for terms. One term is two years and they cannot serve longer than 2 terms.” Baila thinks upon this before answering

“You must be very popular to have served two terms.” 

“I am. Not as popular as say Queen Padme Amidala, who was the senator’s aunt, who was so popular they wanted to change the laws to elect her for a third term, but I am popular. In fact I am popular due to in part your mother and Shara Bey.” 

“My name is Padme as well. You knew Shara?” Baila has so many questions. 

“Your mother, Shara, and I flew fighters against the empire to save my planet.” At this Baila’s eyes grew round. 

“Your a pilot as well. So am I! And my brother, we fly very well! I love it! Also your aunt was a Queen as well, Senator?” 

“She was, little one. A most beloved one that was assassinated by the empire during the emperor’s rise to power.” Baila didn’t know what that big word meant but it was bad she was sure of it. She would ask her mother later. 

“Baila, there you are! I hope she is not disturbing you, Your Majesty?” Mama had arrived and Baila grumbled. Mama always interrupted her fun. 

“It is good to see you Leia, shall we talk?” and the Queen motioned to Leia and Senator Naberrie to step into another room. Baila grumbled even more at this as Mama motioned for her to go back and play with Ben. Baila sighed and turned around. 

She grasped Ben hand and he smiled at her while looking pensive. 

“Mother wants us to go to the boy, Poe.” he grumbled to her and she smiled slightly before pulling her sullen brother over to the older child. He was the only other child here might as well make use of him. 

“Hello, we are Ben and Baila.” Ben grumbled a hello and Poe looked at them shyly. Baila forged on

“The pretty Queen said your mother was a pilot.” Poe’s eyes watered lightly at that statement but he nodded his head. 

“Our parents are pilots as well. Papa and Uncle Luke are teaching us how to fly. 

“And Uncle Lando.” Ben added. 

“Don’t forget Uncle Lando.” At this Baila nodded she couldn’t forget Uncle Lando, he was very important. Poe peaked his head up at this and smiled slightly. 

“Would you like to see my mother’s ship?” he asked shyly

“Yes!” Baila burst out and Poe looked taken aback before he smiled and hopped off his chair. He motioned for them to follow and they did. 

“Wow, it is like Uncle Luke’s!” Baila and Ben scrambled after Poe as they drew near to Shara Bey’s A-wing that sat near the house. As they stood next to the fighter Baila and Ben stopped in their tracks and looked around. Something nearby was humming to them. She had felt it when they had arrived but now it had grown stronger. 

It was a tree they both realized and they drew near it as Poe trailed after them confused. Baila and Ben put their hands on it and gasped. Light swirled underneath their skin, or at least it felt like light and Baila giggled while Ben wrenched his hand back. 

“Let’s go back to plan, Baila.” Baila sighed and turned back to the boys as they walked back and continued to scrambled over and under the fighter, listening to Poe tell stories about his mother. None of the children saw Luke staring at them playing. The Master Jedi hummed to himself as he observed the twins and the pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic I have decided to have Sosha Saruna elected at 8 ABY instead of 4 ABY. I wanted to have a scene in full Naboo regalia and the defense of Naboo during Operation: Cinder helped. In my fanfic Operation;Cinder still takes place in in 4 ABY to 5 ABY. I decided to keep Queen Kylantha ruling till 6 ABY then Dalne from 6 ABY to 8 ABY upon which Sosha is elected, I have made changes to previous chapters to refelect this.


	4. Rumbles

13 ABY Hanna City Senate Room

The Senate meeting was long. Thought Baila as she sat next to her mother. Long and boring. Nothing was happening and she could sense her mother's annoyance through the force. She could also sense Ben’s amusement at her being bored. She snarled back at her twin through the force and all he did was laugh. He had elected to stay behind today and had somehow snuck out and away from their watchers and was currently eating at some sort of diner. She was very jealous. She had come today hoping to see Senator Naberrie and to ask about the new Queen of Naboo who was elected this past year. The new Queen was said to be strong willed and young. Only 15 years old and already a Queen of a planet. To her disappointment the Senator was called away at the last minute.  
Even more serious was the rumor that the senator was going to be replaced soon. It was rumored that while Senator Naberrie had served Naboo well, she had served under the Emperor and now Naboo wanted someone free of his reign. It wasn’t fair Baila thought as she yawned. Her mother looked down with an admonished face and Baila cringed. Mother didn’t like it when she showed her boredom. It wasn’t really boredom actually. Last night, father had taken her and Ben in the Falcon and had let them fly it around. Mother wasn’t supposed to know. Ben and her had taken the Falcon through its paces up in the space around Chandrila and it was glorious. Baila shifted again and waited for the meeting to end. It wouldn't be long now she could feel the other senator’s broiling motions through the force. Most were tired and ready to wrap it up. Finally the meeting was called and Baila couldn’t hide back the grin on her face as mother made to leave. Her mother said her goodbyes to various other senators and Baila frowned when she felt her mother's mood grow dark. 

Stalking towards them was Senator Dare, an opponent of her mother. Mother always thought he leaned on the Empire’s teachings to much. Dare thought mother was a young woman with bright ideas and nothing to back it up. He often referred to Baila as little Leia and did so in a way that made Baila want to wack him in the head. He made to move towards mother and began to speak

“Senator Organa-Solo you must understand the need for the troops.”

“I understand the need for a certain number of troops Senator but not the number you have requested. It is far to high for a small rebellion.” The man snorted at this and responded  
“It is not small, my sources have reported upwards of thousands..”

“And my sources have reported barely a hundred have made noises towards rebellion. I don’t know where you have gotten your information Senator but it is clearly wrong. I suggest you gain better informants into your employ. Good day.” Mama made to turn around and leave and Baila followed when Dare lunged for Leia. Baila didn’t even think about it before throwing her arm out to stop him. 

He flew backwards into a wall with quite a thump and slid to the ground, stunned. Other turned to see the commotion and saw the young child standing in between her mother and him with her hand out. Leia looked down at Baila and whispered

“Let him go, Baila. Let him go.” Baila did so quite reluctantly and Leia ushered them out quickly onto a transport. Baila could feels Ben reaction to her alarm and she reached out to him. 

“You cannot just do that, Baila. Do you understand me? You cannot just use the force like that.” Leia told her daughter and Baila was confused. 

“But Uncle Luke said it was used to protect people. That the Jedi use it to protect those who are threatened. He was threatening you, mama.” Baila’s face morphed into one of confusion at her mother’s words. 

“He just wanted to keep me there to talk. I know it seemed like he was going to hurt me..”

“He doesn’t like you mama, I can feel it and Ben says he thinks about hating you a lot.” Leia blinked several times before asking

“What do you mean you can feel it, wait how does Ben know what he thinks? Baila, are you not telling me something. Young Lady..” Baila it her lip nervously and looked away from her mother. She wasn’t supposed to mention those facts and she sent a quick sorry to Ben, before looking back at her mother. Ben didn’t want them to know he could see inside other people’s heads and Baila wasn’t sure she was supposed to know their emotions as well as she could. They had decided to keep it a secret since every time one of them used the force, their mother grew worried. Ben and her had already quite a few uncontained outbursts that had caused some damage. 

“Baila, tell me.” Her mother demanded and Baila sighed. 

“Ben says he thinks mean things about you.” 

“Ben...Ben can read Senator Dare’s mind?” Baila hesitated before answering

“Ben can read a lot of people’s mind.” 

“What about you? Can you do that?” 

“Only if I really want to. But their emotions are easy to feel.” 

“Oh, kriff.” her mother says and leaned back in her chair and Baila can’t shake the feeling of dread that comes over her. 

Ben meets them as they come off the transport and Baila tries to not meet her twin’s eyes. They are an identical shade to hers. But she thinks that he already knows by the flinch he gives when their mother greets them both. She leads them to the couch and tells them to sit while she calls their father. 

“I’m sorry it slipped out.” Ben tenses next to her and she senses something in his mind as he shys away from her. That had been happening a lot lately, more than usual. She never knew what it was and he never talked about it. 

“It’s fine. It would have come out eventually.” the twins looked at each other and then back at their mother as she reentered the room. 

“You father is busy. How long has this been going on, the mind reading ben.” their mother kneels down in front of them and Ben looks away. Leia turns towards Baila but Baila shakes her head. She has already given to much of her twin up today, it will not happen again. Ben grabs her hand and Baila can feel herself strengthened by his presence. She grasps back as the two remain silent under their mother’s scrutiny.  
“Fine then. Go to your rooms. We will talk when Uncle Luke and your father arrive.” Ben and Baila look at each other nervously before going to their rooms. Why had she called Uncle Luke? Baila wonders and Ben winces at the question. 

“He fears the dark side.” Ben answers and Baila sits up stunned. She doesn’t even think of the consequences before going to Ben’s room. He sits sullenly on the bed when she enters with a wave of her hand. He looks angry she thinks and Ben winces at that as well. 

“Get out of my head Ben.” Baila hisses at him

“We will talk not whatever you are doing.” She is mad at her twin for going into her head. 

“I can’t help it sometimes it just happens. And you are my twin. Our bond is deep, like mother’s and uncle’s.” Baila huffs at that. 

“So, I don’t see Uncle Luke rooting around in mother’s head.” 

“Fine, I will stay out of yours.” Ben says crossily.

“Make sure that you do.” Baila replies before sitting down next to him on his bed. 

“What do you think they are going to do?” Ben sighs

“I don’t know. Mother has been shielding herself ever since you mentioned it.” Baila shifts guiltily at that and the two remain in silence. They fall asleep later that evening together and when their father returns home he checks on them before listening to what their mother has to say. He frowns and tells her they should wait till Luke arrives. He will know what to do. Leia sighs in agreement. 

When Baila awakes the next morning Ben is already awake. He is tense next to her and it isn’t hard to find the reason why. She can feel Uncle Luke in the sitting area and she winces when Uncle Luke calls to them through the door. 

“I can tell you are both awake. You can come out now.” Baila sends a guilty look towards Ben. Ben just juts out his chin and proceeds forward. 

They sit on the sofa and eat while their Uncle Luke assess them. Ben flinches and Baila follows soon after. She can feel Uncle Luke trying to get in and she only grabs Ben’s hand tighter to block him out. Ben has always been better at this than she has. Uncle Luke frowns at their actions before turning to his sister. 

“They are trying to block me.” Leia turns to them in surprise while Han snorts. 

“Cmon kids tell them. It won’t be that bad.” He smirks at them and they look at each other before they tell them everything. It had only been going on for a year but Luke looks troubled at this and strokes his beard. Ben and Baila shift together on the couch. 

“Maybe they should come and train with me.” He suggests and both of them flinch. 

“No, please we don’t want to go. Please.” they both plead and all three of the adults are taken back at their ferocity. Baila decides to turn on the charm

“We want to stay her with Mama and Papa. I’m sorry Uncle Luke but please we want to stay here with them. We hardly ever see them and if you send us away we won’t ever see them.” Baila adds some tears Ben nods his head vigorously at this statement and all three of the adults face soften. Leia and Han get slightly guilty looks on their faces. 

The adults then discuss amongst themselves what to do. Ben and Baila look at each other before sending out feelings of distress at being parted with their parents full time. That seems to do the work and Baila and Ben can stay with their parents and will receive some training from Luke now and again. But they have to promise to be careful with the force otherwise there will be a need to send them away. The twins flinch at that.


	5. The Speeder and the Force

14 ABY In the Space around Chandrila 

“Alright you two know the drill. Baila can go first. Now slowly...slowly..SLOWLY BAILA I SAID SLOWLY.” Han screams as his younger daughter sends her starfighter into a down spiral in front of his eyes as he stands up quickly wacking the top of his head. Chewie and Lando chuckle beside him and Han can hear his son’s laugh from a different cockpit. Baila’s own laugh erupts in a cackle as she brings the plane level. 

“Jesus, kid don’t do that. Your mother would have my head. Ben..NO BEN DON”T DO THE SAME...ugh nevermind continue on…” Solo slumps back into his seat as Lando shakes his head with a wry smile. 

“What did you think was going to happen? Slow loop de loops and a sedate leisurely fly through Chandrillian airspace. Their your kids and Leia is not slouch behind the controls either. Those two were born to fly.” 

“That‘s not flying. I don’t know what that is but it isn’t flying.” Han remarks as he watched his children pilot their starfighters through the air. He can hear their laughter and the easy-going banter over their comm links and smiles to himself while Landro shakes his head and Chewie roars. 

“What do you mean we have done worse, you fleabag?” another roar echoes and Han scoffs

“The difference was we weren’t nine and our mother wasn’t Leia.That’s the difference.”

“He has a point, Chewie.” Landro adds and Chewie does have to concede to that fact. The three continue to watch the two young pilots in the Falcon as they complete maneuvers. 

“Kriff, kids not so close!” 

“Don’t worry Uncle Lando, we were just trying out a new maneuver with the aide of the force.” Ben tells his favorite uncle in a serious tone. 

“Don’t look at me. They get that from their mother.” Han says irritably trying to calm himself down after watching his two children nearly slide into each other only turning at the last moment to almost watch their cockpits brush. 

“Next time Poe visits we should bring him up here as well.” Baila suggests. Ben grumbles at this, but does not argue. He does not often oppose his sister. 

“Great just what we need, three of them.” 

“At least Dameron doesn't have the force.” Lando comments and Han shudders at that thought.   
\-------

Ben and Baila are completing their morning meditation when their mother comes to invite them to work. Ben huffs and turns away but Baila bites her lip. She had been avoiding the senate due to her last explosion against Senator Dare. Others had been wary of her ever since. 

“Don’t go. Stay, we will sneak out and explore.” Ben pleads with her and Baila shifts before telling her mother that she will stay home with Ben and work on the activities Uncle Luke had taught them. Her mother seemed pleased with this and kissed them both on the head before exciting. Ben scoffed and rolled his eyes as she left the apartment and Baila gave him a shove. 

“We should practice. They will notice if our control does not improve.” She asserts to her brother and he sighs before returning to his meditative state. 

“Just for a little while.” He says and Baila’s smile lights up the room. 

Baila doesn’t even make it another hour before she is nudging her brother and he opens his eyes. She thinks that he may actually have been asleep, but she doesn’t comment. They share a grin as they creep past Ama sleeping on the couch and past several of the droids. Mother had taken C-3PO and Artoo with her today so they needn’t worry about them. Stealing their father’s speeder isn’t even technically stealing and before you can say bantha the twins are in the air and headed out of the city. 

There was a park with a lake outside the city limits that they often went to. It was quiet and they could get away from all the politics. The twins often went there. Leia was too busy in the Senate and Han, Han was away a lot. Mother never tells us what he does when he is away Baila thought but was quickly distracted by her brother bringing out the sweets he had smuggled from the kitchen. Ben was very smart and he definitely was a good brother, Baila thought as they sat side by side eating their treats. 

The twins were distracted from their peace with the sounds of others playing nearby. There were other children here, playing a game and they invited the Solo’s to join. They eagerly did so, but were careful to not use the force. Both of the twins had experiences in which others were not so happy with their abilities. None the less they still had fun. 

It was getting later in the day as the two headed back to the speeder and set off into the city when disaster struck. A heavy force landed on the back of their craft and shook it off balance, causing it to crash to the ground as Ben tried to steer it safely. Both of the young ones blinked as they came to a stop. Baila let out a cry as she was lifted up in the air by a hand on the back of her clothes. 

“Well, well. Aren’t you two a little lost?” A deep male voice said as Baila wiggled in his grasp.

“I was not aware the Senator would leave you unattended for so long.” Uh-oh Baila thought and Ben narrowed his eyes at the man.   
“Ben, careful.” Baila hissed and the man just laughed and reached for her brother as the world exploded. Shit, Baila thought, this is where father would say shit. The man was expecting two helpless children, or at least two children who didn’t know the force. The force is strong with my family, Baila thought smugly as she felt the man being blasted back into the ground, still holding her. 

Her head hit the man’s chest with a hard thump and pain resonated through her head as she rolled away from the man. By now Baila could feel her mother’s terror and anger to her twins distress. Ben on the other hand was not acknowledging anyone else. He kept blasting the man and others back away from his sister and Baila sighed. Mother will not be pleased she thought. And then she screamed and threw her hands towards her brother causing the man with the blaster to crash into the side of the building. 

She climbed back up on the speeder next to Ben, by now both of them keeping others at bay through a whirlwind of the force. Neither of them even realized the crowd gathering nor how their mother had arrived in another speeder and was walking towards them with several guards. 

“Ben and Baila-Padme Organa-Solo.” Their mother’s strong voice cut through their wind and they turned towards her dropping their hands. 

“She doesn't look happy.” Ben finally said to her. 

“No she does not.” They both winced as their mother drew closer. 

“Get down from that speeder immediately. We are going home and we are going to talk about this.” Their mother said sternly. 

“But, mother the bad man.” Ben started

“No, buts. No, buts this time, young man.” Their mother was trembling as she drew them into a hug and them ushered them onto the craft she had arrived on. She hauled them both onto her lap, even though both of them were getting to big for that. 

Mama’s grip was tight around her children as she held them and buried her head into their hair. Baila grasped at Ben’s hand as her eyes fluttered open and shut. She felt woozy and tired. Ben looked at her confused and then pulled at their mama.

“Mother, mother. Something is wrong with Baila. What’s wrong with Baila?” Ben questioned their mother and he was quickly put down as mama grasped Baila’s face in her hands while asking her frantically

‘What’s wrong, sweetheart? What hurts?”

“Head, mama. Tired.” Was Baila could get out as she blinked sleepily. 

“Her head feels funny, mother. Like she isn’t really thinking.” Ben said worriedly to his mother and Leia looked down at him before calling for a doctor to meet them at the apartment. 

Ben sat at Baila’s side as the doctor looked his sister over. 

“It is a mild concussion, Senator. Lot’s of rest will do it well. Lots of rest and activities of any kind physical or mental.” this last part he directed straight at Ben who nodded in return. Ben looked at his twin and kissed her gently on the forehead. He didn’t like how she felt. He felt tears slip down his face as his mother sat down next to him. 

“Oh, Ben. Shhhh, it is going to be okay.”’ she whispered to him as he cried himself to sleep. 

\------

“Are they okay?” came the whispered voice of her father. 

“Shhh, Baila has a slight concussion but other than that she is fine. Ben barely has a scratch on him.”

“Unlike the speeder of the men who attacked them.” 

“I heard they did a number on the men.” Leia responded

“A number?” Han snorted

“One of them has both his arms broken, several damaged ribs and part of his skull is cracked. The one Baila threw into the wall is worse. I thought they were learning to control their power, not unleash it.” 

“They were scared, Han. They are just children, powerful children. The force is strong with them. But yes, I understand, I have contacted Luke.” Baila drifted back into unconsciousness before hearing the rest of the conversation. 

\-------

It was later decided that after Baila had healed both her and Ben would train with Uncle Luke. Uncle Luke was going to start a new Jedi order. They wouldn’t start until next year but Baila could feel the anger simmering in Ben and agreed. It wasn’t fair. They were attacked and yes they were punished for taking the speeder but she didn’t want to leave mother and father. They already left them enough. Uncle Luke kept talking about peace and control. He did mention something about a lightsaber, which Baila did admit interest her, but still it wasn’t fair. 

Ben had become more sullen these last weeks and Baila couldn’t blame him. She was angry as well. They began to lose more control often smashing things like vases. This only made mother and father even more determined to send them to Luke. Baila thought they were ashamed of them and Ben thought it was just easier for them to live their lives than parent two children. Now they wouldn’t get to see Senator Naberrie or the new Queen or even Poe. Baila was distraught and Ben fed off of her as she did of him. The two of them glowed brightly in the force with their emotions.


	6. Crowning

15 ABY Jedi Temple on the Corena

Baila didn’t like this planet. It was always wet and raining. her boots sloughed through the mud as she made her way back towards the Jedi Temple after her meditation. 

Uncle picked a terrible plant to start a temple. She thought to herself and she shook herself in the entryway. She could hear the rumblings of a storm approaching and sighed. It has been storming for the past week. Apparently they were in the wet season of this planet. Baila thought it was just cruel. She missed the sun and the bright cheery sky. She shivered as she undressed and changed into warmer robes wrapping them around her cold body. At least she still wasn;t out in the rain like Ben. He had yet to finish his task but he should be back soon, she hoped. They and a few others were going to have warm drinks near the fires before bed tonight and they were looking forward to it. A knock sounded on her door and she moved forward. 

Taala, a female Lasat, stood in the doorway looking equally as miserable as Baila. The young adult stood a nearly two and a half meters tall and even Baila, who was sprouting up quickly, had to crane her neck back. Baila blinked as she met Taala’s green eyes and the older apprentice smiled at her. 

“We are going to start the fires now.” Taala rumbled and added

“Ben should be here soon, he just finished. We should be ready soon after he arrives.” 

“Thank Kriff. It’s so wet.” Baila commented as she followed her purple haired friend down the hallway. 

“You don’t have to tell me that. I spent my first months here miserable. My fur still get so wet and then I have to clean and brush it.” Taala complained playing with bits of her fur. 

“Master Luke’s next temple should be on a warmer planet.” Baila commented

“One with access to cities less than four hours away.” she added dryly and the Lasat laughed deeply at this. 

“We can’t all come from the senate’s planet.” Baila huffed. Taala had come from an outer rim planet and was better adjusted to the lack of contact with the outside world. Well, Baila considered it a lack of contact. Baila shuffled guiltily at that phrase. She had been ignoring her parent’s holos. She thought it only fair. They shipped her and Ben out to this force forsaken place then they could wait a little. Besides Baila knew that Luke was informing their parents of their progress anyway. They were kept updated. 

Baila curled into her robes after helping Taala light some of the inside fires. Taala dragged out blankets for them and the others and then took her own seat a little ways away. Baila turned her head towards the main temple’s entrance. Ben had arrived, sopping and furious. Apparently there were a few unexpected obstacles that he ran into. She sent him the message about the warm drinks and he perked up, telling her that he would be there as soon as he dried off. She relayed the message to Taala and the others who had joined them as they all began to prepare their drinks. 

Baila had stopped shivering by the time Ben had made his way to them. He quickly served himself and then sat next to her. They gravitated towards each other and leaned against one another as the conversation flowed between them all. Baila laughed at a funny story Tvali, another apprentice, told and smiled leaning her head on her brother’s shoulder. He was taller than her now, which was new to them both. She didn’t like it. But now at least they almost as tall as their mother. 

Everyone is taller than mother. Ben directed at Baila through the force and she did have to concede to that point. Not everything about the training was bad. The other apprentices were nice to them and even though some of the exercises were boring the lightsaber training was really cool. Luke mentioned something about a ceremony after they had been here a while and Baila couldn’t wait. They training sabers were too light and didn’t give enough force to smash properly she thought. Weak compared to Uncle Luke’s saber. 

\-----  
16 ABY Corena 

Baila snarled as more debris crashed into the wall. Stupid, this entire thing was stupid she thought as she flung more into the wall. Of course she could do this. She has been doing this for years. Just cause she was only 11 doesn't mean she is too young. Uncle Luke’s teaching abilities left a lot to be desired she decided. Taala had gotten to go on a mission a week ago and no one but Ben would smash objects with her. She snarled as she flung the last amount of the objects at the wall and smirked as they cracked, and then sighed. She was aware that she was too young to go on a real mission, but still this was boring. And now she had to clean it up. She lifted the debris with her hand and lazily floated it back to where it belonged. It’s just...it was too easy. She wanted more, why couldn’t Luke accelerate some of her lessons. Shouldn’t the lessons be based on the skill of the learner and not an overall scale. At least Ben agreed with her. 

She turned as the door opened and a younger apprentice walked in and froze at the sight of her. It was one of the newer ones, a Twi’lek who looked at her nervously. Baila tilted her head at the young one. 

“Are you going to try using the force?” The young one nodded nervously and Baila smiled at them

“Would you like any direction?” at this the young one perked up and nodded her head vigorously causing her head lekku to move and Baila broke out into a wide smile. 

“My name is Baila, what is yours?” 

“Iaras’aruna, but you can call me Iara.” The Purple twi’lek responded and Baila drew closer to her. 

“Well, Iara. It is nice to meet you. Have you done this before?” Iara shook her head and Baila slowly drew one of the soft balls over to where they stood while Iara watched her with wide eyes. 

“Close your eyes and feel around you. You can hold out your hand it makes it easier to connect.” Baila wasn’t sure about that last part, but that is what the master’s told them. Iara reached out with her hand and Baila floated the ball between them. It wobbled as it transferred from her to the youngling but it remained in the air. Iara managed to hold for another minute before she lost her concentration and Baila smiled as the joy she exhibited. Baila reached for the ball. 

“Do you want to try again?” Iara nodded and Baila laughed as they repeated the exercise. 

From a balcony Luke watched his niece teach the youngling with a soft smile on his face. 

\-------

16 ABY Theed, Naboo Throne Room 

A young woman,sits on the throne in a dark blue dress threaded with gold, her black hair elaborately braided back. Her balck skin covered in white paint with two red dots and the red scar of remembrance painted on her sing. A man holds the crown above her head as she looks out over the crowd of those who were invited. She finds the eyes of both her mother and her grandfather who both smile reassuringly at her. 

“On this Day of Ascendancy I crown you Queen Sirae Tyrana of Naboo at the behest of our people. May she serve them well.” The man above her spoke the words as he lowered the heavy crown onto her head. The cry of her name was taken up by the crowds inside the room and outside as bells rang around the capitol signalling her crowning. Queen Sirae Tryana, the former Princess of Theed and formerly known as Sirae Berena, stood and felt far older than her 16 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the crowning would actually go. Like the rest of this story I picked pieces of information I found on the Internet and swung it together.


	7. Hugs and Holos

17 ABY Calla City, Corena

Ben and Baila waited anxiously in the rented apartment that had been reserved for them. It was their birthday and mother and father had both promised to come. Uncle Lando, Chewie, and even Poe was here in the apartment. Uncle Luke had stayed behind at the temple saying he saw them enough already before running his hands through their mops of dark hair with a wry smile. Ben and Baila had agreed, they wanted their parents to themselves. 

They had sensed mother enter Corena’s atmosphere a while ago and could feel her growing closer along with father. Ben was gripping the golden dice tightly in his hand as the elevator began to move. Baila on the other hand couldn't stop her knee from bouncing. Poe looked at them both very worried. As the doors opened both Ben and Baila stood straight up and swallowed in unison. Poe had to keep back a chuckle, they certainly were twins. They looked almost identical at this point in their training clothes. Baila clenched and unclenched her hands as their parents walked in. 

“Hey, kids.” Said their father in a gruff but warm voice and that was all they needed as they swarmed him. They knocked him clear to the ground and mama laughed as papa let out a groan. 

“Well, I guess I don’t need to ask if Luke is feeding you well.” Han laughed warmly as he embraced the twins placing kisses on both their heads. Baila felt a warm tear track down her face as she rubbed it into her father’s shirt. 

“What no welcome hug for your mother?” Leia asked and instantly was bowled over by Ben and Baila attaching themselves to her. Uncle Lando and Chewie let out loud laughs at the petite Senator dwarfed by her ever growing children. When they all stood up Baila suddenly blinked. Both Ben and her were now taller than their mother. Not by much, but they were at least at eye level. Leia seemed taken aback by this as well but touched their cheeks with her hands. 

“My babies aren't so small anymore are you?” Ban puffed out his chest as Baila rolled her eyes. Now mother had gone and done it. Ben began to explain to their mother all the training that they had been doing as they led their parents over to the table to sit down. Baila settled next to Poe and her father. 

“Ah young Dameron, I heard you were going to be here. How are you doing? Still flying I presume?” Han asked intently and Poe squiremed under his gaze.

“Yes sir, in fact I am joining the New Republic Defense Fleet in just a few days. They have started recruiting around 15. To follow in my mother's footsteps.” 

“Hmmmm, you would have done better with smuggling.” Poe blushed at this and turned away from Han. Baila looked between them confused before she picked up a different topic.   
“So I hear you and Ben might be going to get your crystals soon?” Leia asked and Baila sat up straighter before responding

“Uncle Luke says sometime this upcoming year, mother. Ben and I have been studying holos about the different types and forms one can use.” Ben nodded enthusiastically at this. They had spent a lot of time in the woods with holos they weren't supposed to have taken from the library. Baila was pretty sure mother wouldn’t mention it to Uncle, besides some of the holos they had been allowed to study, some of them by their grandfather Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had proved to be extremely helpful in mastering their forms. Ben was intent on studying those. He had even noticed that Ben wielded Anakin’s lightsaber. Baila was starting to think he was a wee bit obsessed. 

She on the other hand had repaired quite an interesting holo with a Jedi that fought with two double bladed lightsabers a method called Jar’Kai and she was quite intrigued. The master in the holo, Pong Krell, had said it was a difficult technique for him to learn, and he had four hands. After more snooping she had found more holos of Jedi wielding two lightsabers, like Raskta Lsu, or of ones weilding a saber staff, like Master Tapal or Topan or Sarro Xaj. She had scoured the holo’s, some of them had been ancient and she wasn’t sure how her uncle had acquired them, and texts in the temple after their initial mentions. Baila wasn’t sure her Uncle would appreciate her snooping or her learning. She had been interested to learn about the different types of lightsaber wielding and been hunting down scraps of information since. She was already proficient at wielding one lightsaber so why should she not yield two. She figured that she would not have the same issues other double wielders had about their issues with fighting with the force while dueling with two lightsabers. She was strong in the force already and would only grow stronger with time. 

Unfortunately for her, Poe had to leave to report to his training facility so he could only stay a little bit longer. But the three of them had already down some flying over the planet before the dinner. Baila was sad to see their friend go, so was Ben even though he would never say it.

I am not sad. Ben grumbled though the force as they waved goodbye to Poe as he left. Baila merely rolled her eyes at his antics. Boys were weird. 

A week later

Baila sat in a fighter hovering around in the empty space of Corena hugging a too large cloak around her body. Their parents had left a day ago, but not before telling them many secrets. Mother and father had decided it was time to tell them the truth about their family. The fact that their father was a Jedi and the fact that he was Darth Vader weighed heavily on both of them. Ben had nearly destroyed a training room the other day and Baila could still feel his anger even at this altitude. 

Baila wasn’t sure what to think, honestly. Uncle Luke and mother had taken them into the woods and told them as much as they could about Anakin. They had also learned about their grandmother Padme Amidala. Baila burrowed deeper into the cloak when she thought about her. This meant that Senator Pooja and her were related, though Pooja would never know. Baila didn’t really know what to think. Her family had torn apart the universe and then put it back together. She didn’t even know what that meant for her. Confusion swirled around. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to know things and the worst part was due to the lack of information they all had she probably wouldn’t be able to know things about her family. She huffed a bit in the cockpit before she felt Master Luke nudge her to come down. She pushed back at him roughly making him flinch before she returned to her introspection, huddled in her cloak. 

Months later

Baila was breathing heavily by the time she looked up at where Uncle Luke was standing. He seemed to be observing her more intently now. She turned off her training lightsabers and put them away before making her way to him. 

“You are progressing well.” he assessed and Baila snorted at him. He rubbed his hand over his beard. HIs beard was a new addition and Baila wasn’t quite sure what to think of it yet. 

“Your study of the holograms has brought you farther than I would have been to teach you so far.” Baila froze as Uncle Luke smirked at her before sheepishly looking away. 

“I would punish you errant ways but you have restored many of them to working order and have provided us with even more information. Not to mention your study of the other forms had only led to a strong fighting presence, even though you are only 12. Master Yoda says you have great promise. Baila looked up at him surprised. She had heard her Uncle talk about Grandmaster Yoda before but never in terms of her. 

“I do believe you and Ben are ready for your own lightsabers, to proceed with your Gathering we shall.” Baila beamed at this rocking back and forth on her toes ready to go inform Ben in person.

“You will of course be put in charge of several younglings to impart what you have learned from the holos.” Uncle Luke continued and Baila winced as he continued

“It is only fair to share what you have learned.” with that he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Of course, Master.” It could have been worse, she thought as he dismissed her. She could have been assigned to cleaning the temple. She ran off to find Ben to tell him the good news.


	8. Lost

18 ABY Theed, Naboo Coronation Night

The second ceremony was just a boorish as her first crowning thought Sirae as she laid in her bed, finally free of the days activities. At least now the eighteen year old knew what lay ahead of her. She stared at the stars outside her bedroom window as she willed herself to sleep. She would need it for her second term. The now crowned twice Queen of Naboo drifted off into a slumber as the night wore on.

18 ABY Jedi Temple 

Baila couldn’t sleep. Every time she closed her eyes Ben would pull her into his mind and wouldn't wake up. His dreams were turbulent and dark an she shuddered to herself as she lit one of the fires and wrapped a blanket around herself. She had slipped out of her room trying to distance herself from her brother who slept next door. He had pulled her into a cold dream this time. Voices swept over them as they struggled to move in either direction. She had yelled at him to stop but he was focused on something she couldn’t see. It felt ugly though it had extended itself towards her and she batted it back angrily at its intrusion. Ben should learn to keep his thoughts to himself, she thought darkly.

“Troubled young one?” Came a deep voice across from and she started. An older man with long hair sat in the other couch and she narrowed her eyes at him while he merely smiled.

“I have heard tea can help with dreams. You should have some.” Baila shifted her eyes from the man to where he gestured at the tea cabinet. He nodded at her and she moved to grab some and heat up some water for it. The two observed each other. It was weird Baila thought his mind was either not there or it was very well guarded.

“Master Luke tells me you have been progressing finely in your studies.” The man says as she sips from the cup and warmth flows through her. She nods slightly. He must be one of the older force sensitive Luke had found in hiding. Luke always extended an invitation to them whether to visit or study, but they rarely choose either. She nods at the man and he gives her a small smile. 

“It is almost time.” And she freezes. Another reason she couldn't sleep, after it being put off several times Ben and her were finally going to Ilumina to gather crystals. They would leave tomorrow and face the trials of the gathering. Ben and Baila were apprehensive they couldn’t figure out why it kept getting pushed but finally it was here. 

“You should sleep young one.” Says the kind man with a smile.

“Yes, Master.” Baila isn't sure why she called him that but it seemed right. Sleep pulled at her and she closed her eyes and curled up on the sofa.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn smiled at the young apprentice before he faded back into the force.

—————-

Ilumina loomed in front of their spaceship. An ice planet, similar to its namesake spread across their vision. Luke had found this planet hidden in space, before he had founded his temple. He told them that the force called him here. He told them about Its namesake Ilum as they floated above it. How it had been ravaged by the Galactic Empire and how it no longer felt good to him. He was worried about the effects of the mining would have had on the remaining crystals so he had turned to the force. After much meditation it had led him here and he had named the planet after its fallen brethren.

Ben shivered with excitement next to Baila as they took in the icy expanse.

“What is on Ilum now?” Ben asks 

“Nothing as far as I am aware. Its location was a secret to the Jedi Order and the Empire. I left it to be.” Luke responds and Ben hums to himself.

Luke landed the spaceship and led them to the entrance of the cave. Around the outside he had, over the years, carved Jedi symbols into the stone and the surrounding areas. 

“This is where I leave you. Enter and begin your journey.” Ben and Baila looked at each other and entered the labyrinth. When they got further in they separated into different paths like Luke had told them. Baila shivered at the loss of her twin, it was almost like she couldn’t feel him anymore. She sent something down their bond and heaved a sigh of relief when he responded. It grew cold as she descended and she shivered from that but also from what was to take place.

Screams echoed through the cave and Baila started in terror, looking around for the source. It was a young woman who was making the noise, she sounded as if she was in pain and Baila couldn’t reach her. More screams began to echo around the caves and Baila fell to knees as clamped her hands to her ears, she knew these screams. These were the screams in the nightmares she had when she imagined Alderaan being destroyed. Her mind buckled under the pain and she shook her head.

“Not real. It's not real.” She opened her eyes and saw no explosions and no people she loved and she sighed. From behind her though came deep mechanical breathing and she whirled around screaming at the sight in front of her. A man dressed in all black loomed in the distance and came closer. His black cape billowed around him. The feeling of death and despair only grew as he drew his lightsaber and lit up the world red. Baila scrambled back

“No, you aren't real. I won’t become you. I won’t. I won’t be part of your legacy.” She yelled at the apparition as it drew closer and she scrambled back.

“I will not fall. I will not. You brought pain, but. You are not my family’s only legacy. I will be like my mother and my grandmother, my father, and my uncles. I will not follow Darth Vader. I will not be defined by his choices. My grandfather is Anakin Skywalker, not you! I will build my own legacy not yours!” She would she thought as she screamed this at the apparition and all of a sudden it halted as a blue lightsaber appeared through its chest. On the other side stood a tall man with brown hair and a scar over his eye. A roguish grin grew on his face as he looked down at her. His smile grew as Baila felt her hand grasp around something cold. He held his hand out to the right and nodded for her to go. She stared at him for a second longer and then scrambled to where he motioned. She glances back and he gave her a little salute before disappearing. 

She continues on at the next intersection a red haired man motioned for the correct tunnel while stroking his beard. He was clad in some sort of armour over his robes and a lightsaber hung at his side. Baila scrambled on and as she began to lose hope of getting out another figure appeared and she halted in shock. It was the Master from last night and he smiled and laughed as he directed her down the correct tunnel she dipped her head towards him as she continued on. 

Two figures appeared in the distance and Baila scrambled closer to where they indicated she could go. The man was tall with darker skin while the woman was short and her chest glowed and had Alderaan braids in her hair. She gaped at them in disbelief as they smiled warmly down on her before she passed them.

She could feel Ben and her Uncle as she climbed towards the surface and it began to grow lighter. At the last turn one final figure stood at her path. A petite brown haired woman with kind eyes and flowers woven in her hair motioned for her to continue with a regal wave of her hand. Baila turned back for one last look at her and saw she was joined by the first man that wielded the blue lightsaber. They waved at her as she plunged back into the light.

She tripped out of the cave and fell to the ground at her Uncle’s feet breathing heavily. Ben crushed her in a hug before exclaiming

“It’s been hours, Baila. Hours!” Uncle Luke wrapped her in his cape and she opened her hand. In it lay two crystals so dark a blue it was almost purple. Master Luke smiled at this.

“Congratulations to you both. We shall continue back to the temple so we can construct your lightsabers.” He led them away from the caves. Baila couldn’t help but glance back once more but no more apparitions appeared. She turned towards Ben as he showed her his bright blue crystal that pulsed heavily with energy. They smiled at each other with glee.

—————

“Come on, let me see!!!” Taala crowded into Baila’s room like an overeager youngling and Baila laughed.

“Not here, we need some space.” Unlike Ben who had shown his lightsaber to everyone who had asked Baila kept what she had made close under her uncle’s cloak. She and Ben had made their lightsabers back on the ship and she was glad to have been out of the cold. 

Baila and Taala made their way to an empty practice room and Baila smiled. She withdrew her lightsabers from her under her cloak and smiled as Taala gasped

“Two?”

“I had two crystals in my hand when I exited the cave and they both called to me, Master Luke says there are several Jedi’s that have used more than one blade.” Baila thought she felt a sliver of jealousy from Ben when she had shown the crystals to him and Uncle Luke, but it was brushed away. Ben could be jealous all she wanted. Now there was something that differed between the two. Mother had hoped that Baila would stop growing and remain shorter but Baila and Ben had been growing like weeds this past year. Not as tall as their father but give time they could be. Baila smirked at Taala and then ignited one of the blades. A dark, dark blue tinged her lightsaber, it was almost purple. Both her sabers were this color. Ben has smirked at this and said it wasn't a true blue, like his or grandfather’s, and Baila had bristled.

Taala smiled and ignited her own double bladed lightsaber, and her bronze blade appeared. Amara kept one of her blades off as she swung to meet the Lasat’s first swing with a grin on her face. They twirled around each other, not going too fast or slow, but acclimating themselves to blades. Hitting another lightsaber blade was different than a practice and her silver handles were heavier than anything she had held before. They weren't really dueling just having fun. By the time they were done they were both exhausted but smiling. Baila skipped from the training room and carried down the hallway, projecting her glee to Ben who laughed in return. He had spent the last hours in a similar manner with another padawan. The twins shared their happiness with each other as they both feel asleep. Baila dreamed of the woman with flowers in her hair.

——————

Weeks Later Hanna City

Baila vibrated with excitement as she showed her mother the lightsabers she had made. Ben had elected not to come home and Baila knew the decision hurt her mother. Ben had shrugged and said that Baila would be lucky if either one of their parents were home to greet them. He was partially right. When she arrived it was to an empty apartment but Mother had arrived in less than two hours, which personally Baila thought was shorter than she thought it would take. 

Father on the other hand wouldn't arrive till tomorrow but Baila knew that before coming. She was very excited to be home and her mother kept brushing her hand over Baila’s hair. That night Baila fell asleep in her mother’s bed for the first time in years.

Baila fought hard to sit still as her mother braided her hair. Mother was doing an elaborate Alderaan style that her mother did for her when she was young. Baila’s hair was braided into two lengths and then they were wrapped around her head to form a crown. Baila smiled at her mother as Leia told Baila about her grandmother. Baila had decided to go with mother to the Senate for the morning and then father would pick her up to go flying. She was very excited. Ben just scoffed at her. 

Hours later Baila was dying. Not literally, but the thirteen year old certainly thought she would. The adults were so boring she thought as she let out another huff. This last person had been speaking for ages, mother would later tell her it had been only 10 minutes, and Baila rolled her eyes again. Several nearby senators had to hide their smile at the child’s annoyance. She turned her and observed her mother. Senator Organa was in her element. She was calm, poised, and ready to take on a hundred questions.

“Not if they are about us.” Ben speaks to her through the force and Baila visibly winces. Not like he was wrong she thought as she continued to watch her mother. There was more grey in Leia’s hair then before and even though it did not seem like it Her mother was tired. Baila thought it was unfair. Her mother was always tired, her job took everything out of her, leaving nothing for the rest of her family. Baila blinked away a quick tear.

Finally, her father came for her. He poked her on the shoulder and she swung around and climbed up into his arms as he let out an umph. Her mother smiled at them as they waved goodbye to her and Baila leaned down to kiss mothers cheek before they headed out. She was glad the Senate always rubbed her wrong, sometimes it felt off. Today she had felt several cold fronts move around her. Also something had brushed her mind when she mentioned it to her mother, Leia looked worried.

“Allright kid, I have to put you down. You weigh too much now. Growing like weeds the two of you are.” Han grunted pulling Baila out of her thoughts and she smiled proudly as he placed her on the ground. They made their way to a speeder to take them to the hanger and when they got their Baila looked around confused.

“Where’s the Falcon?” Han looked sheepish at his and sighed.

“I lost it.” Han said as he rubbed the back of his neck and Baila gaped at him and could feel Ben’s shock as well.

“You lost it?” She repeated dumbly and her father nodded. She stared at him with an open mouth as sorrow fled through her. She had hoped to pilot it with father this time. 

“You never mentioned it when I asked if we could pilot together this trip.” She accused him and he shifted back and forth.

“I didn’t want you to cancel.” He admitted and Baila blinked away tears and rubbed her eyes as he father walked towards his new ship. 

“It’s called the Blue Giant. I just got it. I thought we could put it through her paces together.” He called out behind him and Baila sniffled and tried to get her emotions back under control. Father had promised that they would be able to pilot the Falcon when Ben and her had left for training. It was one of the deals.

“Told you.” Ben said.

“Shut up you nerfherder, sHUT UP.” She screamed at him through the force and he recoiled, realizing he stepped too far. Her brother’s gloating presence faded and Baila ran to catch up to Han who was walking up the loading ramp.

“...not as good as the Falcon was of course…” Her father continued to ramble on about the ship and Baila hardly heard them as he sat herself in the cockpit. 

She and her father take the new ship through her paces. It doesn’t move as fast as the Falcon and it isn’t as nimble as the old ship was. Baila silently mourns the loss of her father’s flying companion and the warmth she felt when she was onboard. This one felt cold and distant. When she mentioned this to her father he just snorted and muttered something about force users. Baila fell silent on their way back to the apartment. 

Dinner was a subdued affair as mother seemed to sense her disappointment throughout the day. Father announced that he had another run to make the next day and Baila didn’t even react. Ben was right, a little voice in her head said, they don’t have the time for you. Baila didn’t finish her food after that thought wormed its way inside of her. She excused herself, claiming tiredness and went to her bedroom and curled up on her bed, utterly alone and shivering. 

Baila awoke in the middle of the night to an odd sensation. The living room had a blue glow about it and when she peeked her head in she saw mother talking to a holo of Uncle Luke. 

“I am afraid. The new government is weak, and there are too many supporters of the old Empire.” Leia confesses tiredly to her brother and he sighs.

“We knew it wasn’t going to be easy, Leia. Change is hard, most of them are like us, they have spent their entire lives under the Empire. Most people barely remember the Republic or Jedi.” Uncle says the last part with a sad and wry smile.

“People think that the Jedi Master Mace Windu tried to kill Palapatine and that I, a Jedi, finally succeeded. We are not well liked.” 

“We both have our issues, brother. I wish my father was here.” At this they oth quieted and Baila crept closer. 

“Bail Organa would have definitely been an asset.” Luke agrees with a heavy sigh 

“For both of us.” Leia runs her hands through her hair and bits her lip 

“I am worried about my children and about Snoke.” Baila perks up at this, now intrigued.

“He takes an interest in both of them, at first I thought it was just Ben. But today Baila felt him.” Baila wondered what her mother meant by this ad listened as mother continued

“I sent them to you to be protected, not to be more open to him.” Luke sighs at this and looks at his sister. 

“I fear you may have failed to realize what sending them away meant to them. Ben and Baila are strong, far stronger than any other one here. I have an older Knight who survived the Purge coming to see them later on. He says he has felt their rumblings in the force. If he can sense it so can Snoke.” Leia sighs. Baila is intrigued about the old knight, one form the golden age. She shivers with excitement. 

“I have felt slivers of darkness surround both of them.” Luke admits and Baila freezes

“More so in Ben then Baila, but it is there all the same.” Baila creeps back to her room at this not wanting to hear anymore. Is this all the Jedi Order is she thinks. All this worry over the dark side? She isn’t sure this is the life she wants to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I made some stuff up this chapter. The whole kyber crystals and stuff was just my thoughts. I figured that Luke would have left Ilum alone after seeing the damage done by the empire and also you know plot holes for what happens to Ilum and all that. I also really wanted to write some mystical force stuff into this fic. Also, I have no idea when exactly Han lost the Falcon, I did some research and it seems nobody does so....Here we are.


	9. Age of Generals and Champions

19 ABY 

At age 14 Baila and Ben towered over most of the other humans at the temple. They had hit a growth spurt once Baila had come back from Hanna City and now stood taller than there father. Neither of them would ever be as tall as Taala, but the Healers said they probably had a few more centimeters left in them. Additionally it meant that Baila had grown into her sabers. Before they dwarfed her frame but now they fit nicely. 

Her growth spurt also meant that she was taller than Poe. She had visited him for a few weeks after pleading with Master Luke, he had finally relented when she had outlined her plan to improve her flying skills and maybe bridge a gap in jedi and military relations. Many of the apprentices did not know how to fly any type of ship and Uncle Luke knew that they would need to know. Baila also thought that Uncle Luke wanted to stop putting people in his personal X-Wing for lessons. She could see him wincing every time someone else climbed in and it was quite funny. Even when she climbed in to travel places she could sense his unease. 

Poe had been waiting on the landing pad when she had arrived and she took a minute to observe him from inside the fighter. She and him had stayed in touch but hadn’t seen each other for awhile. She was slightly nervous. He had gotten taller, not as tall as her, but taller. And his hair was curlier. He was rather handsome, she thought, and Ben’s laughter came through and she blushed heavily and she took off her helmet. She climbed down the fighter to where he and his Captain, Wedge Antilles, were waiting. His brown eyes were the same as she remembered and she watched them widen as he took her in. He had to look up to meet her eyes. 

“Hello, Poe.” and he gaped at her and she turned towards the other man

“Hello, Captain Antilles, It is good to finally meet the man my Master speaks so highly of.” The older man grinned

“And it is good to finally meet you as well, young Skywalker.” 

“She is not a Skywalker.” Poe finally interrupted and Antilles smiled

“Not in name, but from what you told me, definitely in flight.” Baila smirked at this before opening her mouth

“My uncle wishes for me to talk to you about sending young Jedi learners here to learn and practice. If there is a time we could talk..?” Baila trailed the question off as Antilles nodded at her. 

“Tomorrow, right now I think you two wish to catch up.” And with that the Captain broke away and began to inspect the X-Wing, muttering something about upkeep and Luke’s being abysmal at it. The two young humans left the older one to his memories. 

There was an awkward moment before the two of them hugged. They were quite different than the last time they saw each other and they laughed awkwardly at the difference. 

“So tell me,” Baila started and swung her arm around his soldiers

“How is the best pilot in the Academy doing?” Poe’s face broke out in a wide smile and Baila faltered in her steps a bit

“The academy? Ha try the entire Republic?” At this Baila snorted

“Right, get in one of these things. I will show you who is best.” Poe laughed at that

“Later, right now you are hungry. If that rumbling is anything to go by.” Baila’s stomach had been letting out noises and she blushed and Poe continued on

“And I want to see your sabers in person.” Baila smiled at Poe

“Lead the way to the mess.” She trailed after the handsome pilot to the food. 

Poe and her ate quickly and then Poe led her through the facility to a large training room that had ample space to spar. He looked at her eagerly and she shrugged off her dark brown cloak, revealing her dark Jedi outfit underneath. Poe’s eyes widen at the two hits hanging off her waist. They were impressive, Baila thought to herself. She had built them to be large and intimidating. To complement her form. 

“Oh please,” Ben whispered to her “You just wanted to look terrifying and make everyone fall at your feet.”

“Take it back.” she hissed at her twin as he laughed at her

“Are you talking to Ben?” Poe asked curiously and Baila started and stared at the pilot and then smiled. She twirled her lightsabers around and turned them on. Poe stared. He was doing that a lot, she thought to herself. 

She went through some of her movements and worked her way through the forms. She favored Vaapad/Form VII. Uncle Luke had spoken to her about being careful to not fall to the dark side while utilizing it, but also spoke very highly of another user, Master Mace Windu. Master Luke spoke highly of the dead Jedi Master whose reputation was tarnished by the Empire. Master Luke later told her that he thought the Emperor didn’t like to think of the Jedi Master that nearly killed him before his plan came to fruition. Sometimes, Baila liked to think what it would have been like to live during that age. The age of generals and champions. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as continue on through her forms. 

She could feel Poe’s eyes tracking her movements and could feel his excitement as he bounced on his toes. She stopped and beckoned him forward and he nearly tripped in his haste. A few snickers were let out of the crowd that had formed to see her. She handed him one of the blades and he grunted as he took it. 

“It’s heavy.” He said as he held onto the silver almost black hilt that gleamed under the training lights.

“Not to me.” Baila responded and back away watching Poe swing the lightsaber slowly and watched as he frowned. 

“I think I will stick to my blaster and fighter.” The pilot said and Baila merely smiled. 

“You are an accomplished fighter.” Came a deep voice in the crowd and they both turned to see a large male Togruta with blue skin and four blue striped lekku make his way through the crowd

“Rear Admiral Hish.” Poe said with a salute and Baila realized this was the Rear Admiral Uzavri Hish. Poe spoke about him in glowing terms and how the togruta led his squadron with skill and his exploits during the rebellion were very well known. Baila bowed to the Admiral and allowed the Admiral to study her. 

“I haven’t seen a Jedi in a very long time.” The older being commented to her and she swung her head towards him as he continued

“Long ago before the fall of the Republic one came to where I lived on Shili, he took back to the temple a young togruta female.” Baila leaned towards the man now, anxious for any information and watched as the being’s face fell in sadness

“I assumed they were killed in the purge, which was a pity. The young one had grown up to be quite a commander.” He observed her for a bit and then motioned for two staffs and Baila’s eyes widened as he threw one to her and she chucked her other lightsaber to Poe who caught it and moved out of the way. 

He advanced on her with unnerving quickness and great athletic ability. He moved quickly and with great flexibility in contrast with how she used brute force. Baila knew she couldn’t use the force in this battle and she quickly realized that she was going to be outclassed. She may be very powerful but she had nothing on the experience this man held. He maneuvered away from her heavy hits and she realized that he knew of how she fought. She spun the staff behind her and narrowed her eyes at him, switching to another form. She was not as flexible as she should be, Baila realized and after more minutes she began to give ground, and soon after she yielded to her foe. 

It was in this fight that she realized a flaw in her studies, that what they were learning relied to heavily on the lightsaber and the force. She bowed to the Admiral as he looked at her

“How long are you here young one?”

“Two weeks, Admiral.” He hummed to himself before telling her

“Twice a day we will spar, once in the morning and once at night, your training is lacking.” And then he stalked away and Baila stared after him in awe. Poe crept closer to her in disbelief as the crowd dispersed

“You lasted longer than most of us.” he whispered to her

“The force gives me more stamina, it was a losing battle from the start. We all knew that.” Poe and her looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Admiral Hish smiled from down the hallway at the laughter between the two compatriots. 

The next day Baila rose early and attended her lesson with the Admiral and afterwards winced at the bruises that littered her body. He had landed far too many hits and she was sore. Her talk with Captain Antilles was coming up soon and she sat outside his office nervously until he called her in. She swallowed and then entered the room. 

For the next several hours they hammered out a deal that she could take back to Master Luke, It included the renting of several X-wings and other fighters and admitting students to come train to fly here at the academy on a monthly basis. Baila had also included getting training in hand to hand combat outside of lightsabers. There were many things the new Jedi Order lacked due to its youth, size, and lack of elders. This was only the first step to improving it. Baila also thought that the intermingling of Jedi and others would make it easier for others to trust them. Most of the galaxy still distrusted the Jedi even so long after the fall and this would pave the way for smoother relations. Baila made a note to talk to Uncle Luke about that. He seemed to favor isolationism and she knew that could is not what they needed at this time. 

The rest of her time passed smoothly with Poe and she made other friends after they learned that she was not as nearly terrifying as she looked. Poe and her had eventually taken that flight together and determined that while they both were excellent neither one of them was the best. Baila was sad when she had to return to the Temple and leave her new friends behinds and waved to them as she took off. Poe was the last to leave the landing pad as they all watched Baila disappear from view.


	10. Fallen Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I have been sick so I haven't posted in awhile. But here we are. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I just couldn't find the words. I plan on making them longer as we delve deeper into the story.

Still 19 ABY Jedi Temple

“For so long survival was a part of my path. I had to reject the force in order to survive. We sacrificed much to evade the empire, some of us more than others. Some fell to the darkside not by their own fault but due to the others and the torture. Some fell due to grief and others were driven to insanity. The loss of my brethren was great and I would have taken comfort in the force if I could have.” The older red haired man paused his eyes drifting over them. 

“You were not connected to the force?” asked Taala to the man who addressed the smattering of the apprentices at the temple. Master Luke observed them from the balcony while the Knight shook his head

“My connection was damaged and torn apart during Order 66. I eventually repaired it and I grew strong once again though I suspect it is not what it could have been had the Order survived. It is not what some of you are. But I have my own rare gifts.” At this his green eyes drifted towards the twins and Baila shifted under his gaze guiltily as Ben stared back with his chin raised high. The Knight looked away before continuing on

“I eventually regained all of my connection to the force, but even that is sometimes not enough. Strength is not always the Jedi way, you sometimes have to outsmart your opponent. I was strong against inquisitors but nowhere near what one needed to be to defeat Vader.” More guilt flashed through Baila and Ben huffed through the bond

“Our grandfather was the chosen one, few alive could match him.” Baila shifted uneasily at Ben using the word grandfather with Vader. He said it almost reverently and caressed the thought in his mind. Baila wondered if Knight Kestis knew who Vader was, who they were. He was old, having survived Order 66 and Master Luke had apparently spent quite a lot of effort to convince the Knight to speak to the apprentices. Emotions coming off the man were bittersweet Baila could feel without even trying. He was sad and happy at the same time and everytime his eyes strayed to Taala his sadness peaked. 

Master Luke had convinced him to talk about certain things about the Order that had once been his family and while hesitant the old knight seemed to have changed his mind about something as he entered the room and seeing those assembled. Even now Baila could feel his longing, it was overwhelming. She was quite excited as were others when he showed up, Master Luke wasn’t sure he was going to until he arrived late last night. Baila had awoken to a shift in the force when he had arrived and had crept to a balcony to observe his first meeting with Uncle. 

She had watched them talk and had observed the older man wipe away a few tears as he had taken in the entrance way to the temple. She felt him probing out for force signatures and the man had let out a slight sob as he had whispered to Uncle that he never thought he would see this again. Uncle Luke had merely smiled and led him away as Baila crept back into her room. 

A day after his talk Taala and herself were crossing blades. Since the training had been upped by Admiral Hish through holos and training exercises over the last couple of months many at the temple had improved greatly. Ben thought this was stupid, but even he knew how to throw a good punch. Han had taught them both some things. 

Taala and her were on their last exercise of the day when the old knight had stumbled across them and began to watch. As they progressed Baila felt the knight’s longing increase. Most of his emotions were directed at Taala and Baila could not figure out why. When they finally finished they turned to observe the Knight who had a slight smile on his face, 

“You must forgive my intrusion padawans.” He said

“It has been a while since I have seen training of this kind and with those blades.” he stepped forward and unsheathed his own lightsaber and Taala and Baila’s eyes grew large in amazement as the two blades sprung to life. They both gaped as the man swung the lightsaber around lazily and he smiled at them. 

“You project a lot. At Taala.” Baila finally blurted out and the knight stopped in midswing at the outburst. 

“My master during the Clone Wars was Jedi Master Jaro Tapal. He was a Lasat as well and he wielded a double bladed saber as well. He was a hero.” 

“Was he?” Taala asked eagerly and Knight Kestis smiled at her

“Yes he was strict and did not have a lot of patience to wait but he trusted in the force. He valued persistence above all.” Baila laughed

“Well, she had the persistence part down. She refuses to give up.” At this the knight hummed to himself.

“I would be happy to spar with you.” He offered and Baila and Taala looked at each other, grinning with glee. They both nodded at him as he advanced. Glee filled Baila as Taala and her weaved around the old Knight. There was no maliciousness here, no anger that filled the air, or the need to win. The only thing Baila could feel is content and happiness coming off of Kestis in waves. There was no need to hurry this fight and unlike the one she had with the Admiral this was one where she didn’t feel the need to even try to win. This was a dance and dance that had not been seen for many years and the force sung between the three of them. 

And though she was loathe to admit it to herself the force was singing louder between Taala and Knight Kestis. Baila hesitated before shutting off her lightsaber and rolling away, the other two barely noticed her leave the fight and Baila watched as her friend fought. She was jealous of what Taala was doing she realized as the emotion bubbled up in her. She tried to stamp the emotion down but a rock settled in the back of her throat. She smiled as the two continued to fight but she walked away. 

“Jealous, are you?” came Ben's voice from down the hallway as he lounged against a wall. 

“Sounds like you are.” She shot back and he shrugged

“That’s not really my style of fighting.” he said with something in his voice and Baila frowned at her twin

“You could learn a lot from Knight Kestis. That is why he is here, we are very lucky he even came in the first place.” Ben snorted in disapproval 

“He’s old and slow and nothing compared to what our grandfather was.” Baila threw her head back and looked at her gangly brother as he tried to seem nonchalant. She then couldn’t hold back a snort

“And yet one of them is still alive.” Anger flared up from where Ben stood and he stomped towards her

“You wouldn’t understand. You don’t know anything.” he hurled towards her as he looked down at her. He was beginning to be taller than her, she realized and she stared her brother down. 

“I know that you are acting like a spoiled child who had his toy taken away.”

“You are my sister, you should be on my side.” Baila arched an eyebrow

“Not if your side is wrong, big ears.” Ben snarled slightly and Baila sighed at her sullen counterpart

“Come on mopey, let’s go for a run. I bet I can beat you to the old tree and back.” At this Ben lightened and lightly shoved her into the wall as he took off. Baila laughed as she tore after him. 

\----------

Baila feels Taala’s presence beaming down the hallway, a few days later, as the Lasat made her way to Baila’s room. 

“Come in.” Baila said as Taala knocked on her door and the Lasat entered the room vibrating with excitement. 

“Knight Kestis has asked me to accompany him on his travels and that he will train me.” Baila smiled  
“Well, I hope you're saying yes. Otherwise I will sneak onto his ship and demand he take me.

“You aren’t mad? I know you wanted to learn from someone other than Master Luke?” the LAsat questioned nervously. Baila shrugged and tapped down her jealousy

“There are other ways for me to learn. The holos Master Luke found hidden by Master Nu could teach me for years.” She said trying to hide her disappointment at losing a teacher and now a friend. But the force worked in mysterious ways and she was hardly going to stand in the way of her friend learning from a Knight. 

“Come, I assume you are leaving in a day or two, so we should spend the rest of it having some fun.” The lasat broke out into a wide grin and the two smiled at each other before they set off on causing mayhem. 

Luke Skywalker shook his head with a wry smile as his temple’s peace was interrupted and he sighed turning to the Knight. 

“I am afraid your last days here are going to be a bit more exciting.” Cal merely smiled back at the man

“Let them be the children they are for awhile longer, it's something that I cannot deny them. Nor will I try to.” A dark look passed over his face as they two older men looked out over the temple grounds and watched as Ben took a spray of water to his face from Baila. 

“Baaaaillllaaaaa….”


	11. The Past meets the Present and the Future meets the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right as some of you may notice this is not beta read. If we die, we die.

20 ABY Jedi Temple

As Baila sat in the forest clearing she cursed to herself. She had set the temple into a frenzy last night during a nightmare and she had fled here in the early light of the morning. She opened her eyes as she heard footsteps in front of her and sighed as Ben came into view. 

At fifteen he was still gangly and awkward. It had seemed that while Baila moved fluidly and with purpose he stumbled around blushing like rancor. He had taken to growing out his dark locks to cover his ears. He sat down opposite of her and they studied each other. They could be almost identical in face, except for the fact that her ears were not like his and her eyes had vestiges of Uncle Luke’s blue that broke through the brown. Ben’s did not. She rested her elbows on her knees and interlaced her hands, resting her face on them and let out a huff. They had gotten larger as well over the last year. They were the tallest humans in the temple, towering over their Uncle and their mastery of the force had only grown with them. 

While no longer prone to outbursts that would destroy everything in their path while awake, it was when they were sleeping that trouble came and they both knew it. 

“It was dark and it enclosed me.” she finally blurted out and he sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes. 

“Was someone there with you?” Baila shifted uncomfortably

“Yes, but I don't know who. It wasn’t Vader.”

“I could sense that. It wasn’t the same fear as when you dreamed of him. It didn’t sound like him at all.” Ben responded and Baila shifted. 

“You are still hearing the voices?” and Ben looked away

“Yes.” 

“You don’t think…” she hesitated “It feels like something is coming. Something big and it involves us.” Ben sighed before responding

“Something or someone?” Their eyes met. 

“I got a call from our mother yesterday.” Ben looked intrigued but wary

“Something is happening in the Senate, something not good. She says it is changing. She says those that were Rebels are losing momentum and the entire process of democracy is stagnant.” Ben huffed at this

“When isn’t it?” and Baila laughed at him before continuing hesitantly

“Do you ever wonder what they thought as they saw the fall?” Ben looked confused 

“Who Grandfather?” 

“Not Anakin,” Baila hesitated and then continued “But Bail and Breha Organa and Padme? They were said to be part of the delegation of 2000. Or what about Kenobi,” Ben looked off into the distance with a tight look on his face before responding

“I think that they would have been like Mon Mothma.” he finally replied “but less tired looking. They would have been fresh for a fight, not like now.” She hmmmed. The old rebel did look more tired than not these days. She was the last of her kind, Baila realized suddenly. The last who stood in front of Palapatine when he was Supreme Chancellor, the last who knew of the golden age of Jedi and an immense sadness surrounded her. Ben sent a comforting hug down their force bond and Baila sighed

“We have to be ready. Something is coming.” Ben only looked at her and echoed his previous thought

“Something or someone?” They both sat in silence as the force swirled around them ominously. 

\--------

Weeks later Chandrila

Baila had come to visit her mother while Ben was out on a mission. He had left just after their conversation and she did not know when he was coming back. She had left him a comm telling him where she was going. She hadn’t told her mother she was coming, it had been a last minute decision, she barely informed Uncle Luke and told him not to tell her before climbing into a ship. She gazed up at the Senate building and felt the stares of others as they took her in. 

She felt out of place in her dark Jedi robes but people moved out of her way as she strode into the building. She showed her pass to the guards at the door and moved to where her mother would be, her dark robe billowing out behind her. She had braided her hair while flying in an Alderaan style specifically for this venture. As she moved through the hallways she sensed a sort of stagnancy that she hadn’t known the last time she was here. Unease rolled off of the people in the building and sometimes she sensed downright hate. Something felt off. 

She shook the feeling away as she stored to where her mother sat in her pod. And stopped and smiled as she realized her mother's pod was not in its position but rather floating as her mother’s voice rang out in the arena. Baila didn’t bother to listen to the speech but rather inclined herself on the doorway lazily and watched her mother’s passion shine through. Baila chuckled as her mother paused, sensing her, and looked directly at her causing others to follow suit. Baila merely raised an eyebrow and straightened up as her mother continued on, without further interruption. It seemed the senator’s still feared interrupting Leia Organa. Baila chuckled to herself as the pod floated towards her. She waited until it was close and then jumped, not waiting for it to dock and gasps came from the arena as she landed neatly next to her mother. 

“Hello mother, fun day?”

“It is now.” Her mother smiled up at her. Baila hadn’t realized how much smaller Leia was than her before this moment and Baila returned the grin before sitting down next to her. 

“How much longer is this going to take?” and Leia grinned at her impatience

“Not much, you caught the tail end of the debate.”

“Someone is brave enough to debate you?” Leia stifled a grin and Chancellor Mothma signaled for a vote to take place. It was wrapped up rather quickly and Baila turned to her mother

“Do you think the Chancellor would be able to squeeze me in?” Leia looked at her confused but thought

“A random passerby no, one of the new Jedi and the daughter of Leia Organa? Yes.” Leia strode out of her pod and Baila followed making their way towards where the Chancellor would be. 

As they strode towards the lady dressed in white Chancellor Mothma stared at them for as second as Leia gained her attention. The Chancellor shook her head for a moment as if trying to rid herself of a memory before addressing them. 

“Are you alright Chancellor Mothma?” Baila asked and the lady smiled

“Yes, just old memories resurfacing. For a second I was surrounded by ghosts. How may I help you?” Both of the older ladies looked intrigued at the younger one. Baila hesitated before asking 

“I was wondering if I could have a meeting with you. I am doing some research on the Republic Senate and who better to ask than you?” Mothma’s smile dimmed sadly for a second before she turned to her aide

“Is anything free” the aide responded

“Not today but tomorrow we could fit her in before dinner.” Mothma turned to Baila and said

“Have dinner with me tomorrow Baila and I shall answer all your questions if you will answer mine.” A smile broke out on Baila’s face at this. 

“Of course Chancellor, I would be honored. Tomorrow then.” the Chancellor nodded and turned and walked away. Baila turned to her mother who was looking at her with a pondering expression. 

“Now mother, where can one get something to eat in this infernal place?” Baila said and her mother sighed

“Manners, Baila, manners.” But all the same led her daughter to a restaurant for dinner.

\--------

Chancellor Mothma’s home was like her. Clean and stately. Baila observed as she entered them. Not over gaudy but simple and it fit in well with what you would expect of her. Baila waited in the entrance way for the Chancellor to appear. 

“Baila.” Came the welcoming voice “Come in, come in.” Baila smiled back and followed the lady into a low sitting area. 

“Chancellor Mothma, thank you for this chance.” The older lady smiled at her softly

“Call me Mon, after all I did know your grandparents.” Baila stiffened as Mon continued

“Bail was a very good friend.” Baila relaxed and chuckled to herself, of course she meant the Organas. 

“Actually they were the reason I came.”

“Oh?”

“Yes you see. I am currently studying the Clone Wars and the fall of the Republic. Bail Organa was heavily involved was he not? And while my mother can tell me many things about my grandfather, she cannot tell me those details.” 

“No I suppose she could not. I bet you also want to know about the Jedi.” Mon sighed as she settled back on the sofa while eyeing the young lady. 

“It was an age of heroes.” Mothma began and Baila leaned in. 

“An age of heroes such as Kenobi, Windu, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker. Those years may have been dark but they had the best of heroes. Not all of us in the Senate wanted them to be of course, the Jedi were peacekeepers not generals but they fit the bill so well that when Palpatine suggested it...well we all walked right into the trap. No one saw it coming, what that man was doing. How he played us and how he did it.” Mothma grew furious while talking but calmed herself

“Near the end there were a select few of us..”

“The 2000” Baila interjected and Mothma smiled 

“Yes, we thought his powers were too great. Bail and I were a part of it.” 

“And Senator Padme Amidala?” Baila questioned eagerly and Mon shot her an amused look

“Yes Padme was one of us. You have done your research well. I am impressed. Master Skywalker has taught you well. There were 2000 of us….” Mothma continued on talking even when the food was brought and Baila soaked it all up. Mothma wound down about the senate and then looked at her

“And then there were the Jedi.” Baila perked up from the desert and Mothma smiled sadly at her eagerness

“The end started with the Battle of Coruscant, where Palpatine was captured and then rescued by Skywalker and Kenobi. The Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator. Children would pretend to be them in games you know, no one could beat them. When all was gone for those two would come running in and all was saved.” Mon trailed off for a second and Baila didn’t push. 

“And then came the end times. Master Windu and several other Jedi attacked the chancellor, no one knew why of course. Until Bail told me about the Sith and who Palpatine really was. Well imagine my horror to know who really was in power. Master Windu was villainized by the Empire as the years went on, and no one could say anything different. Especially after those on Ryloth were massacred for speaking differently. And what happened at the temple….what happened at the temple…” Mothma’s voice trailed off in quiet horror and Baila waited tensed. 

“It was a massacre. No way around it, a massacre and a genocide when Order 66 was involved. None of them really understood why the clones were killing their generals. The generals that had protected us for years, that had rescued us from the Separatists. No one knew. I was on Coruscant and I can still remember the Temple burning and the smell that lingered. And the look in Bail’s eyes when he described to me what had happened when he had approached. I couldn’t believe it.” Mothma hesitated before continuing. 

“Of course no one knew what happened in the temple. But there were rumors of all the younglings slaughtered. Lord Vader killed the Masters and the younglings. Even the best of the Jedi fell that day. The Hero with No Fear was said to be the last Jedi standing. They said that Anakin Skywalker held out to the very end.” Mothma stopped and observed the young woman before her. Baila had clamped a hand around her fork and was breathing deeply. 

“I am sorry for what happened to everyone that day.” Mothma said quietly in a room that was filled with sadness and remorse. Baila observed the Chancellor before standing and saying. 

“I have taken up much of your time. I should go.” Baila made to leave but turned around at the last second 

“I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you relive what happened.” Baila was too far gone to her the Chancellor's reply

“We all have our ghosts, young Skywalker.” 

\-------

Baila made her way home and threw open the door angrily and her mother stood waiting for her to come home, alarmed. 

“They think he died in the kriffing temple.” Baila raged at her mother and paced 

“Did you know that? Did you?” Baila roared at her mother who stared back at her

“Who? Who died at the temple?” 

“Anakin Skywalker.” Baila spat and her mother looked shocked

“Mothma told me. She said the Hero with No Fear died at the temple. That he was the last Jedi standing at the assault, that he...he protected the younglings from death..that he fought to his last to save them…..” Baila snarled and punched the wall and it groaned. Baila whirled to face her mother

“He killed them all and they think he tried to save them.” She moaned

“He killed them all for what…why did he do it? Why did he do it?” Baila was sobbing and snarling and her mother just shook her head with tears in her eyes

“I don’t know and I hope to never understand.” Baila dropped to her knees

“When she talked about him, she was reverent, like she didn’t believe that that was how he died. But it’s not, is it? He didn’t die there. How can Uncle Luke say there was good in him, how? One act does not redeem a life of causing pain.” Distress rolled off of Baila in waves. 

Her mother knelt down next to her and hugged her as she cried. Her mother knelt down next to her and hugged her until she cried herself to sleep. Baila left the next day. 

\------

Ben greeted her as she landed. They had talked on the way here and she had come to a decision. He couldn’t sway her from it, that he knew. But they both could be ready when the time came. Baila marched into her Uncle’s quarter’s and looked at him. 

“Baila, how was your trip…”

“I am done.” Baila interrupted him and he trailed off looking at her with wide eyes. 

“Now Baila, sweetheart.” 

“Don’t. I am done. I...I am not you, I am not my mother, I am not my father nor my grandfathers or my grandmothers. I am done trying to be them.” Luke looked upon her sadly as she drew herself up. 

“I am sorry, but I will not complete my training. I...I cannot and I will not. I will keep my lightsabers and everything you have ever taught me. But I cannot do this Uncle, I cannot.Mother has given me permission to take one of my father's ships.” Luke nodded slowly and pulled her in for a hug before she whirled around and made her way to her room to grab her meager belongings and then went to her ship. She walked up it as others stared at her. 

“Where will you go?” Ben asked her and Baila paused, turning towards him 

“Everywhere and Anywhere.”


	12. Stars and Sand

Still 20 ABY Space 

Baila stares into the space in front of her. Her ship, renamed Memory, floats in the open void as she stares out of the cockpit. It was a Star Skiff type model her father had bought for her mother. Leia said it reminded her of the buildings of Aldera. Smooth curves that mimicked the deceased planets palace and capital. Baila wondered what the planet would have looked like as she stared out into the space in which it had been. The Alderaanian graveyard as it was called was in front of her. Not too far away floated New Alderaan, they had hailed her upon her arrival and she had answered that she would be landing soon but not just yet. It hadn’t taken much to convince them to let her float here. Her last name was all that was needed. 

She stared a little longer and sighed before coming in for a landing. She was greeted by several officials who looked nervously at her and she could help but inwardly roll her eyes. 

“I am just here for fuel and supplies. Not anything else. Can we make that happen?” she addressed them and they motioned for others to come near. Once the transaction was complete she watched as they loaded what she needed onto her ship. 

“You won’t stay awhile?” one of the more important men asked her and she turned to him

“No I got what I came for.” Baila turned back to her ship and boarded. It was true she had wanted to see what had become of her mother’s people and she had. She turned her head towards the graveyard and looked at it pensively before smirking and turning the Memory towards it. 

“Ma’am, it is not reco….” She shut off the connection to the station and flew into the remains of Alderaan. It wasn’t difficult for her to maneuver through and she took her time looking at the rocks that floated through space. She stared at one large piece as she flew by its length. A deep grooved rand along its side and Baila realized it must have been the mark of the Death Star’s weapon and she shuddered. Even this many years later the force in this place cries out in pain. 

Her mother refuses to come back here, even during the remembrances. She wouldn’t tell Baila or Ben why but Han had sat them down one year on the anniversary and explained. Baila finds herself remembering what he had told them as a great large metal structure floats into view. While the survivors of Alderaan had harvested what they could from the wreckage one large structure was not touched. Left to float through space as a reminder to all. Baila feels tears run down her face as she stares at the remnants of Alderaan’s Palace. She wonders what her grandparents thought of in their final moments. She brushed the tears from her eyes and turned out of the graveyard before going into hyperspace. She doesn’t allow herself to look back and when she dreams that night it is of mountains turning to ash while people scream and two lone figures hold each other on a balcony. 

\--------  
She travels through space taking odd jobs here and there. She is her father’s daughter after all and she knows all the tricks. Even the ones her mother doesn’t want her to know. She only picks up their comms occasionally. Her mother is worried, her father is incensed she didn’t join up with him. Ben’s calls on the other hand she picks up everytime he calls and they talk about what is to come and what they need to do. She worries for her brother she can sense something surrounding him that she doesn’t like and they are now separated from the first time in their lives. She worries about her brother and she tells him this as he laughs at her through the message. 

The first time she visits Tatooine isn't intentional. Sure she took the job but it isn’t until after she plugs in the coordinates and pulls out of hyperspace does she realize where she is. She balks at first before making her descent into the infernal dustball. 

As she disembarks she grimaces at the planet itself. Time has done this planet no favors and she can feel her body revolt against the environment. She sighs and drops off her cargo where it needs to go, to a slimy looking fellow who eyes her up and down before paying her what she is owed. She decides to wander around this port for a little while longer curious as to where her Uncle grew up. The force has apparently guided her here she thinks, there is no other explanation for why she would be in Mos Eisley of her own accord. She could sense the bulk of the city lay underneath the ground but she shivered thinking of entering that space. 

She wandered for a while when she felt others approach and sighed. They had ill intentions; she knew that and she was not in the mood for this. She led them to an abandoned alley and they attacked thinking they had the upper hand. She pitied them really three underlings sent by their boss had no idea who they were dealing with. She slammed an elbow into one of their faces and caught the other one with a kick as she turned. It sent him back into a wall as the third one charged, She rolled her eyes at this and knocked him out with a punch while telling him to sleep with the voice. She stepped over their bodies and made her way back to her ship. The slimy looking man looked far too surprised to see her return. 

“Dangerous place, huh?” she said as she leaned up against a wall with a dangerous smile on her face. He nodded and stared at her darkly as she moved her hand across his face

“You want to give me my money back.”

“I want to give you your money back.” the man repeated 

“With extra.”

“With extra.” he replied handing over money and more than enough to help her through the next couple of months. 

“Sleep and forget.” she commanded and the man fell to the floor and Baila shrugged as she stepped back onto her ship. A small child stared at her and Baila gave the little one a salute. Baila laughed as the child ran. Back on board she prepared to leave the planet but something pulled her in a different direction. 

She sighed and looked up 

“Really? What do you want?” The force tugged at her and she rolled her eyes and let the force direct her. 

“This better be good.” and the force hummed in response. She finally set the ship down next to an abandoned homestead and groaned as she realized where she was. It was where Uncle Luke had grown up and she sighed. She stiffened at the sight of graves on the outskirts of the farm and she knelt down brushing the sand away. Shmi Skywalker Lars, it read and the force hummed as she said the name out loud. So this was the Skywalker matriarch's final resting place she mused to herself and then sighed. 

“Is this what you wanted me to see?” she addressed the sky and the force hummed happily. She shook her head in disgust. 

When she returned her new shipment to the man who hired her he asked

“You have a name.” She hadn’t told him her name when she was assigned this run and she sighed. 

“Skywalker.” The man humphed and turned away. 

“I won’t go to Tatooine again.” she told him and he looked as her with surprise

“No? You made good money there.”

“And bad memories.” 

\----- 

Weeks turned into months before she knew it she was sixteen. Sixteen and avoiding all family related items. Until a reminder popped up on her screen. A birthday was coming up. Baila hesitated for a few moments and then set in the coordinates for Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some paths are going to cross next chapter. muhahahahahahaha


	13. These Old Streets Once Held Parades

20 ABY Naboo

Baila had never been to Naboo before. Neither her mother nor her father had ever brought her here. It was beautiful she thought as she walked through the streets of Theed, beautiful gorgeous, and…

There was something else about the place. She couldn’t put her finger on it but as she stared up at the palace a slight shiver tore through her. She brushed the feeling away. She meandered the streets for a while, watching children laughing at street performers. She even sampled some of the food from the local vendors and hummed to herself as she wove in and out of the crowds. 

“The election is coming up? Who are you voting for the Princess?” one woman murmured to another while the other shrugged. 

“There are several good candidates this year and since we can’t vote for the queen again...well it is interesting. I will agree though the Princess has the best support and the best platform. But that up and coming man Vary, has an interesting perspective.” Baila leaned in closer to hear better

“We haven’t had a man on the throne since before the empire. It would be a change.” An older woman chimed in

“The last one was before Queen Amidala. She was elected after him.” One of the younger woman leaned back in her chair, smiling

“Come grandmother, tell us of her, her day of birth is coming up this week. They are covering it in my child’s class.” The old woman smiled at the crowd that was beginning to form 

“I shall tell you of her and the Jedi then. She was only fourteen when she was elected you see, so others thought to take advantage of her naivety. I remember the trade federation and their blockade like yesterday, and the camps the droids put us in…” she trailed off darkly at that but smiled slightly at a younger Gungan who had stopped to hear the story

“That was when the Queen brokered with the Gungans and their army led the charge for the Battle of Naboo.”

“You said there were Jedi?” a young child piped up from where she sat on the ground and the old woman smiled

“Yes, two. A master and an apprentice. One died right here in Theed under the palace and the other was Obi-Wan Kenobi himself.” Baila shivered slightly at the name as the other children stared up in wonder at the lady. 

“Qui-Gon Jinn was the elders name. We all knew that after his sacrifice, Naboo does not forget those who died in the name of freedom, the same reason we remember Queen Amidala.” the old lady chuckled at her captive audience

“The Jedi came to broker peace and ended up helping the Queen escape and then they came back to help fight. Queen Amidala, of course, was in the thick of it, like all good rulers are. There used to be a statue of Jinn in Theed, but the Emperor pulled it down after the Jedi were declared traitors to the Republic. But we of Naboo remember.” At this an older Gungan nodded

“Mesa remembers the battle. Mesa parents fought. There wasa a large parade afta as well.” The old lady nodded 

“Freedom Day. But I stray from the point, let me tell you what I can remember. Gather round young ones.” She looked at Baila and smiled

“You too, one it never too old to hear a story.” Baila wasn’t going to argue. She listened for hours. Once the older lady was done with her stories, others told their own. The Gungan told of the battle and of what followed after and the Globe of Peace. Others told of the first time they saw the Jedi. One even told a story about a young boy who flew a star fighter into the heart of the command ship. By the time Baila stood her joint creaked in protest

“Do you have somewhere to stay, young one?” said the old lady and Baila smiled

“Yes, I have just the place.” Night had started to fall as Baila set off across the capital. 

The mausoleum was easy to find. It was a quiet balmy night as Baila advanced on the gleaming structure and the air of peace became even more pronounced as she grew closer. Around the mausoleum were small white flowers that swayed in the breeze. Baila’s brow furrowed as she recognized them as the Star Flowers of Alderaan, from her mother’s pictures of the Palace gardens when she was younger. She wondered who would have planted them here. Would it have been her grandparents? She thought as she stepped by them. 

She stepped inside and noted the interior was awash in blue light as the moon shone in through a painted window onto a sarcophagus. It was silent inside but warm and she moved to inspect the depiction more carefully. The force hummed slightly as she reached out her hand and touched the glass and gasped as a vision enclosed her. 

She froze as the sound of mechanized breathing filled the air. She turned with ice in her veins and observed the shimmery form of Vader as he entered. Sadness and pain clung to him like his cloak as he reverently passed his hands over the sarcophagus. 

“Padme..” came the broken whisper “I am sorry. I failed to save you…” Baila’s breathe caught at this and flinched when the apparition walked through her before fading. She took several deep breaths and looked around before settling herself down in front of the window. She crossed her legs and began to meditate, drifting off into a calm state of mind. 

“Baila..Baila, what are you doing here? Baila?” She was roused by a hand shaking her shoulder and grabbed the hand and forced it away before standing and looking into the shocked eyes of Pooja Nabierre.

“Well, you certainly have grown.” came the amused voice and Baila reliazed for the umpeeth time that she was far taller than the petite woman before her. 

“It happens to us all.” Baila’s voice came out rough and unused and she cleared her throat several times trying not to meet the older woman’s eyes. 

“What are you doing here, Lady Organa-Solo?” Baila thought widely for a second 

“Research.” 

“Research?” came the amused reply and Baila nodded

“I have been researching the Republic and it’s fall. Chancellor Mothma mentioned Queen Amidala and Naboo when I questioned her about the Delegation of the 2000 and my grandfather.” It was sorta of true, and it would hold up against any inquiry to the Chancellor. 

“And so you fell asleep at my Aunt’s mausoleum?” Baila dipped her head and rubbed the back of her neck at the chastisement.

“Purely unintentional, I assure you. Meditation can sometimes lead to other things if one is too tired.” Baila admitted and Pooja laughed. 

“You could have just come to see me and asked your questions. Or visit the royal library. There are no records here to find.”

“None that one who doesn’t have the force could sense.” slipped out of Baila’s mouth and she winced. 

“My aunt was not force sensitive.” Came the reply

“No, but she was entwined with several major events in the galaxy. The force is ever flowing and sometimes remnants attach themselves to places you would not expect them too.” 

“Ohhh,” Pooja raised an eyebrow

“And did you sense anything?”   
“Sadness, a great deal of sadness. But hope as well. Flashes of blue and her being pulled through the streets of Theed.” Pooja smiled slightly 

“That would have been her funeral. I was there for that there was great sadness as she had been very beloved to her people.” Pooja turned and motioned for the young woman to follow

“Come, let us get breakfast and then I shall take you to the Royal Library. I am certain that I could convince them to let you enter and do some research.” Baila smiled at this and blushed as her stomach rumbled in agreement. 

“I would like that, thank you.”

Left alone in the Library after breakfast Baila felt nervous. Every movement brought forth a sound and every sound was amplified by ten in the large space. Even clicking on the keys to access the databases sounded like marbles dropping on the floor. Librarians moved around her barely giving her pause once they saw the visitor badge pinned to her front. Suddenly whispers broke out in the library by the windows. Curious she wandered over and glanced down into a courtyard. 

There below stood a young woman surrounded by several others. She was beautiful Baila thought beautiful and stately. Her teeth flashed as she smiled and her dark brown skin drank in the sun. Baila blushed and retreated back to her computer but not before hearing whispers about the Queen. That was the queen? 

Baila shook her head and got back to her studying, piercing through the data she had gleaned about Padme Amidala. She downloaded the info onto a disc she had brought with her, hoping that downloads were allowed. And if not? Well, it doesn't seem like anyone had noticed. She rose and stretched and her body popped. Looking out the window she was surprised to see that the sun was dipping below the horizon. She put her lip and cracked her knuckles before heading out of the Library and into the palace. She thought it was magnificent and romantic. She wondered if Padme Amidala had lived and that her grandmother might have brought her here for visits. Maybe she would have even inspired Baila to become Queen. She rid herself of those thoughts, she was no politician. Standing at the door to the exit stood Pooja who smiled when she saw her. 

“Come I have someone I want you to meet?” and they made their way through the capital to a small house. An old woman opened the door and looked up at Baila and chuckled

“Well, you certainly did not get Padme’s height.” Baila stared at the woman in disbelief at the women’s low murmur

“Come in, come in. Goodnight Pooja.” Pooja smiled as Baila swung from woman to woman not sure what to do. The old woman rapped her cane on the floor and shut the door before turning to face Baila. The old woman hmmmed

“Uh, hello, I am Baila Organa Solo.” The woman scoffed and stamped her cane again

“I know that. You have her eyes, you know. Just like Leia. Come, come.” Baila began to wonder if this woman was secretly Master Yoda. She was certainly acting like Master lUke described how he acted, cane and all. 

“And you are?” Baila questioned looking around the home. On the wall hung a photo of a younger version of the woman with an older man. 

“I am Sabe.”

“Should I know who that is?” Baila questioned hesitantly dodging the cane once again. That is a menace, Baila thought as she kept in her sight at all times. The woman looked at her balefully and let out a disgruntled noise

“Young ones these days. So insolent.” then she sighed as she sank into a chair and motioned for Baila to join her. Mindful of the cane, Baila sat. 

“You wish to know of Padme, no?” Baila nodded

“Ask.” 

“Who are you? And how did you know her?”

“I was her handmaiden, her decoy, her friend and I loved her.” And Baila was caught. The woman had far too many stories to tell and Baila could barely keep up. The more the woman told the younger she looked. She told Baila of the Handmaiden Academy, of the Trade Federation, the wars, and the fall. Then she told about how she searched for the answer and how she fought and of Darth Vader. It was near dawn when the woman looked at her and hummed

“How, how did you know? About me? Does Pooja know?” Sabe stamped the cane angrily

“No, Pooja does not know but I think she suspects. I was Queen Amidala more times than I can count, young one. I knew her as well as she knew herself. I knew everything, everything but the end.” At this the old woman looked at her. 

“She died giving birth to my mother and uncle.” Baila answered and the old woman closed her eyes in pain. 

“And Anakin?”

“He died as well.” Once again the old woman hums before looking at Baila 

“Why are you here? What do you want?”

“The past and to know what to do in the future.” At this the old woman smiled at this. 

“Then I have a job for you.”

“A job?” 

“Yes.” 

‘What is it?” Baila asked as she rose with eagerness and the old woman looked up at her wistfully

“Freedom.”


	14. Krayt Dragons

Baila glowered at the planet in her sight and grumbled to herself

“It would be honoring your grandparents, they would be proud.'' Sabe said. Listen to Sabe. trust Sabe. Look where you are again. Kriffing Tatooine.” Baila grumbled even more as she set her course for the coordinates she was given. A voice crackled through her transmissions 

“In the desert canyons is where I lay, waiting for you to come.” Baila couldn’t help but roll her eyes before responding

“And the dragon rose up even greater than before unchained and free.” 

“You may continue on for landing.” 

“You bet I can.” Baila mumbled to herself and landed her craft on the dusty surface on top of a canyon cliff. She grumbled even more as she wrapped herself up to prepare for the sand that lay outside. A figure drew closer and Baila could tell it was a humanoid and they waved their arms at her, gesturing her to come forth. She sighed

“Better get this over with.” And she lumbered outside into the storm and made her way over to the man who gestured at her to come inside the caves.

Once inside it was very nice and Baila unwrapped her face. The woman, for it was a woman, unwrapped hers as well and took her in. 

“You are one of Sabe’s, aren't you?” Baila met her eyes head on

“You could say that.” The older woman hummed

“You brought the supplies?”

“Weapons and all.” 

“You looked into the crates?” a darker skinned male asked accusingly 

“Didn’t have to, Sabe told me what I was carrying. I like to know what I have in case of dumps.” The others looked her up and down and sighed

“Sabe isn’t one to trust easily, mother.” Said a younger man who stood off to the side and the dark haired woman sighed in agreement. 

“Once the storm passes we will grab the supplies. For now though come, eat.” Baila ate the food offered and observed those around her with interest. She relaxed and stretched out with the force and nearly exclaimed with disbelief. There were thousands of people in these caverns, all teeming with life of all ages. 

“You fly well, who taught you?” asked the young man from before and Baila smiled at him

“My father.” Before he could ask more Baila picked up a disturbance that felt both scared and threatened

“Are you all expecting anyone?” 

“No, why do you ask?” The leader questions as the rest stand. Baila closes her eyes and reaches out with the force. 

“People are coming. A group of them, one doesn’t want to be with them. They are scared, the one. The others...the others are angry.” 

“How could you know that?” a man asks angrily but the others are making their way to another entrance. In the distance something glimmers and several people swear and a current of fear runs through the compound. Baila watches and listens as commands are given to go deep and not come up when she finally realizes it. They were slaves, or former slaves who ran for their lives and now lived here. An entire colony in this space and Sabe was helping them, Sabe and others. 

“You should stay here.” one of them tells Baila and she thinks about it for a second before following them back out into the storm, which had since died down. The group before them had stopped at the edge of the canyon and was now yelling something in a language Baila didn’t know. They drug out a young woman and several of them gasped

“What are they saying?”

“That our rebellion is at an end, that they know where we are and who we are. That if we surrender now they will welcome us back with little consequences.” Baila looked around at the people beside her

“Doesn’t seem like you would be the type to do that. Who’s the girl?”

“Our spokesperson of a sort. A legend really, we send her in to convince others to leave.”

“She is your face, the face of a rebellion.”

“Basically, though she wouldn’t have given us up. She would have died before that.” the young man seemed confused

“You should relax, they need her alive for something, For a spectacle.” Eyes where drawn to her

“He isn’t going to kill her just yet.” Baila closed her eyes again and reached out towards the woman 

“They drugged her, something strong. It made her talk or see things. It is only now just wearing off.”

“How do you?...He says we have only minutes to reply before they draw us all out.” Baila hummed to herself before she picked up something else.

“The entrances to your caves...they have been discovered. They are marching to them now. I would recommend taking the fight to them.” The others looked at her before before murmuring between themselves she let them talk and turned back to the man

“These people, they work for someone I presume. Hutts?” The man nodded

“Really not a fan of these guys honestly. They work for money?” He nodded again

“Which one pays them?” 

“He is not here, the Hutts don’t dirty themselves with us.” Baila sighed

“But those down there, those are the leaders of this play?”

“Yes.” Baila smirked 

“Alright then, can you fly a ship?”

“Yes.” the older woman looked at the younger man balefully and he blushed slightly

“Once, I crashed it.”

“Well we all have to start somewhere. You have something small that could fly us easily.” The man nodded and Baila smiled

“Good, come with me. And you…” Baila trailed off when talking to the leaders but the older woman smiled

“We will keep them occupied.”

“Good.” Baila and the man snuck away. 

“I am Aatrak.” The man said as they climbed into a small skiff

“You can call me Skywalker.” The man looked at her curiously before taking off

“Fly behind them.” She directed and tried not to wince as he handled the craft. Not everyone had her family as teachers, but that could have helped here and now. They whipped their heads around as fighting broke out in the canyons and Baila winced as death flooded the force. 

“Okay, what you are going to do is fly above them and I am going to drop in on them, okay?” 

“You are going to what?” Aatrak whispered and Baila looked at him quizzically

“Why are you whispering?”

“It just seems like a good thing to do?” He shrugged and Baila rolled her eyes

“Save my sister.” He blurts out as she flings herself from the craft and well that explains the protectiveness she feels emanating from him. 

She takes the first two by surprise slamming into them with her body and rolls to take down a third. Shots are being fired around her as those on the ridge try to provide distractions. She leaps for the fourth and sends him flying with the force as another comes up behind her. She slams her head back into his and kicks him out of the skiff. There are now only a few between her and the leader, who now has the girl in a death grip. Baila smirks as one shoots at her and she freezes the blast for barely a second and is on him. This is what she loves to do. She doesn’t even need her lightsabers for these poodoos. One would think they would have been better trained than this. She turns and wraps her legs around another’s neck and fires her own blaster into the last man before turning to the leader. 

He points the gun at the girls head and sneers

“Not another step.” 

“Allright” Baila shrugs and then watches as he crumples. She turns towards the cliff and smirks, that was one hell of a sniper. They don’t have the time to dwell on that and Baila grabs the girl before leaping on the ship that Aatrak has brought around. 

“Get back there.” The rebels are losing ground, she can feel it. He has barely any time to land before Baila takes off towards the caves using the force to aid her. They had managed to hold off those at smaller entrances but at the bigger ones they are at a disadvantage, Baila doesn’t hesitate to vault over rocks and land in the middle of the attackers. Her lightsabers sizzle as they are drawn and she doesn’t even hear the gasps coming from both sides and she wades through her opponents. She is aided by those behind her picking those that are left. The battle is over quickly and soon all that can be heard is the vibrations of her lightsabers until she clicks them off. 

“Anymore, or have your people routed them all?” She addresses the older woman who looks her up and down. 

“We have routed the rest, if not dead now they soon will be.”

“Good, bring me the girl. The poison is still in her.” Baila kneels next to the face of the rebellion and looks at her. Was this once what her mother looked like? Young and ready for war? Tired and tortured but still fighting? Baila doesn’t dwell long on her thoughts and reaches into the force. She pushes into the girl’s body and locates the rest of the lingering poison, even if they had won the girl would have died soon after. Baila cleanses the girls body and tries to stand, only to groan as everything goes black. Kriff, she hates this planet.


End file.
